The Boy Who Vanished
by Scar-sempai
Summary: Harry's twin Matthias was thought to be the BWL and first at the scene Dumbledore made a cold choice. Then entire world thinks Harry Potter is dead, but is he? Elemental!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore and a lot of wrong-BWL clichesADOPTED FROM Lifes Black
1. Prologue

Ohayo minna-san! I, Scar-sempai have recently adopted this story. My chapters to not begin until chapter 19, as sadly, the previous authour of this story left us at chapter 18. I hope this story is recieved well and that I don't butcher it. lol

Harry: You better not, I've got a grand fireball ready and waiting.

Lily: *smacks Harry upside the head* Be nice before I have her dress you up as a girl again!

Harry: Y-you won't...*le gasp*...yes mum.

Heh, please ignore them ^^

Anyway I'll see you guys at ch 19, till then,

Ciao

* * *

"Thank you so much Peter!" gasped Lily Potter as she passed her squirming youngest son, Harry, to Peter Pettigrew her husband's friend, despite his (Harry's not Peter's) best efforts to escape.

His beady, watery eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "It's nothing Lily. I don't want to go anyway. Those girls," he shuddered, "they scare me."

Lily laughed, "You'll find someone eventually Peter." She kissed his cheek making him blush and then kissed her son's forehead.

"I already put Matthias to bed since he isn't sleeping very well. He'll give you the most trouble. Harry will just breeze through the night won't you sweetheart?" Harry giggled in response before returning to trying to escape Peter's arms.

Harry had never liked Peter, a fact which Harry's godfather Sirius teased Peter relentlessly about.

"Maybe he's afraid of rats?" Sirius suggested one day, causing he and James to roar with laughter.

Well, you could put it that way.

"Lils!" James Potter called to his wife from downstairs, "It's time to go! The carriage is here! It's a pumpkin this year! With Sirius' face craved into it!" Lily chuckled and gave a final farewell to Peter and Harry before going downstairs to her husband.

They were off to the annual Black Halloween Ball. Sirius had taken his place as Head of the Black Family after his mother had 'finally croaked' as Sirius put it.

Peter sighed as he heard the door slam. They were finally gone. He quickly placed Harry in the cot beside his brother before the boy killed him. Peter grinned at the irony. Everyone thought it was just a joke that Harry hated Peter but in reality, well some people say children are very observant.

The door in the nursery flew open and in glided the Dark Lord Voldermort (for dark lords don't walk, much too boring) a black cloak swirling around at his ankles and his wand held aloft.

Peter fell to his knees. "My Lord, My Master," he whispered.

"They suspected nothing?" asked Voldermort coldly.

"No my lord."  
"Good." He strode over to the boys' cots and let his gaze survey them.

The first thing he noticed was that they were not identical. The bigger one had the red hair of his mother and looked more like her in facial structure as well. He could not see the boy's eyes since he was asleep but Voldermort assumed they were the same green colour as the mudblood's.

"Name?" he snapped.

Peter followed his master's gaze, "That is the elder, Matthias Remus Potter."

Voldermort curled his lip up in a sneer, "So this must be Harry."

The younger twin was very much awake staring at the two men with eyes that seemed on fire. He was a carbon copy of James excluding the eyes. Jet-black hair that was messy and out of control sat atop his head and his heart shaped face was the same as James'. Harry was considerably smaller than Matthias but there was a certain power surrounding him.

Harry glared at this new person. He didn't like him one bit, not to mention the rat-man had brought him and Harry hated the rat-man. He opened his mouth and let out a wail of irritation.

Voldermort chuckled, "Oh I see," he said, "You do not like me Harry Potter do you? Oh well. I guess since you're awake we'll go with you first then." He pulled out his wand and aimed at the one-year-old. "Avada Kedavra!"

The room flooded with green light heading straight towards the defenceless toddler and then… gold light began to swirl around Harry and the roof began to shake and fall in on it's self. Scared Harry began to cry again waking his brother who, when seeing all the pretty lights, laughed.

Then green and gold collided and the green raced back to its conjurer.

Voldermort screamed as he was hit with his own killing curse. Outraged he felt his soul leave him. He wasn't scared, he knew his Horcruxes would bring him back but it put him back a few steps.

Oh well, next time, were Voldermort's last thoughts before his soul fled his body and he crumpled to the ground.

Peter gasped as his master fell but didn't have too much time to dwell on it. A piece of the roof managed to strike the traitor on his head knocking him unconscious until help arrived.

Albus Dumbledore had heard the wards of Godric's Hollow collapse and apperated over immediately and found the house in ruins. The only things that were standing were two cots. He could hear a baby crying. The old man ran as fast he could over to the cot and sighed in relief to find both children alive and well.

Dumbledore inspected the boys. Harry was fast asleep whilst Matthias was wide awake and wailing. His left cheek was glowing the same way Harry had a few moments before. But of course Dumbledore couldn't have known this. The glow dimmed and revealed an L shaped scar perfectly healed.

L for Light, L for Lord Voldermort.

Dumbledore glanced down at the floor and saw the dead body of Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldermort, and the unconscious body of the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

In that second Albus made a decision that would break apart a family and cause Dumbledore major problems in the future.

"Forgive me Harry Potter, but your brother is just far more important to the world," he whispered. He waved his wand and the young raven-haired boy disappeared.

There was a loud crack as Lily and James Potter returned home.

"Albus!" exclaimed Lily, "What happened?"

"I fear Lily that Mr Pettigrew betrayed you. However the good news is that Matthias has defeated Lord Voldermort!"

"His scar is obviously where Voldermort sent a killing curse," said the old wizard, "You have a wonderful boy here Lily and James. You must look after him carefully."

"But A-albus," sobbed Lily, "W-what ab-bout Ha- Harry?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry Lilly it's most likely that Voldermort tried to kill Harry first and the force was too much for the boy to bear. I would think his entire body evaporated…"

Lilly sobbed into her husband's shoulder while James just stood frozen, unable to cope with the loss of a child and the responsibility to a saviour.

Dumbledore apologised to mourning couple and disaperated straight into his office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yes it was impossible and yes it was against the law the let down the wards for even a second but why would this affect the greatest Light wizard since Merlin?

He stepped over the bundle that lay on the floor coldly and sat down at his desk. A rustle came from the side of the room as the Headmaster's familiar; a phoenix called Fawkes, swept down and landed next to the bundle.

Dumbledore didn't even notice as he pulled out quill and parchment and began to forge a letter.

To Mrs Petunia Dursley,

The boy is your nephew Harry Potter. It is essential that he is kept away from his family. Raise him to believe they are dead. When he turns eleven we will deal with him.

Every month five thousand pounds will be added to your bank account for your troubles but only if the boy remains in your care.

I care not for how you treat him just keep him away.

Lily Potter.

He then attached the letter to the bundle and with a flick of his wand the bundle disappeared.

Fawkes gave his 'master' a reproachful look and returned to his stand in the corner.

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair smiling smugly and planning for the future.

The Greatest Light wizard since Merlin…


	2. Boy

Seven-year-old Boy was not like other children

Seven-year-old Boy was not like other children. For one thing he didn't have a name. He was called Boy at home and Eugene Evans at school but his Aunt Petunia had firmly told him that was not his name.

For another thing he didn't have a room like his cousin Dudley did, with a bed and filled with the latest toys.

No, Boy lived in the tiny shed in the Dursley's backyard and he only had the clothes on his back as a bed.

And strange things happened around Boy. Once when Dudley had been chasing him he had ended up on the roof with no memory of climbing up.

Uncle Vernon was furious when it had happened and he had beaten Boy until blood had come out of his right ear.

And the small garden snake sometimes talked to Boy and Boy talked back.

So Boy knew he was a freak and it killed him inside. All he wanted was to belong to a family and be normal.

Boy had been taught from a young age that he lived for one purpose.

To help the Dursleys.

Everyday Boy would wait until his Uncle Vernon unlocked the shed. He had to be awake when this happened or Uncle Vernon got very made and beat him.

He would make breakfast for the family, always eggs, sausages and bacon. And he would have a piece of bread for himself.

He would then clean the house from top to bottom before school. Boy and Dudley in first grade. Dudley wasn't very smart but Boy was. Boy liked to read a lot so he was very smart. But the teachers didn't know this. They thought he was dumber than Dudley because if Boy got better grades than Dudley he was beaten.

After school he would come home and fix Dudley afternoon tea and do Dudley's homework, ignoring his own.

Then he would make dinner for the Dursleys and at the very end he was allowed the scraps.

At the end of the day Boy was locked in the shed again and the next day it would all happen again.

Boy's life was very much the same everyday. He would make sure that the Dursleys had whatever they needed and then he would try and avoid as many beatings as he could.

As far as Boy was concerned this was a perfectly fine life.

When he had been a baby his drunken parents had crashed their car and left Boy orphaned. Aunt Petunia, being his mother's sister, had kindly taken him in despite him being a bad boy.

He couldn't ask anything else of them and it was his duty to repay them.

Today Boy was out in the garden weeding when his Aunt called for him.

"Boy! Boy! Get inside now!"  
He quickly scrabbled up and ran as fast as he could to answer his aunt's call. He stopped right in front of her and was given a slap around the face for his troubles.

"You're too slow," she snapped. "Your uncle wants to see you in his office. Go! Now!" He quickly turned around to run to his uncle's office when something hard collided with his head.

His aunt had hit him with the frying pan.

Use to pain Boy's eyes didn't even water. He simply turned around and asked, "Forgive me Aunt. What is wrong?" He was always extra polite to his family.

She glared at him down her horse like face. Petunia Dursley was very beautiful in Boy's opinion.

She had very distinct long features and piercing blue eyes and lovely golden hair! Boy often wished his mother had been like his aunt instead of a dead-beat drunk.

"You didn't dismiss yourself!" she yelled.

Boy mentally slapped himself, horrified at his lack of respect. He fell to his knees and rested his on the floor in a grovelling position.

"Forgive me kind Aunt. I will now, with your permission, leave to attend to Uncle," he said.

"You may go," she said stiffly.

"Thank you very much," said Boy as he got up off the floor and sprinted to his Uncle's office.

He knocked timidly on the door. "Uncle Vernon? It's Boy. May I please enter?"

"GET INSIDE YOU FREAK!" roared Vernon Dursley from inside.

Boy opened the door and stepped inside to answer his uncle's call.

Vernon Dursley was a well-rounded man. He, like his wife, had thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on his strong skull.

Dudley looked very much like Vernon for which Boy was very jealous of. He was very conscious of being the only dark haired person in the household and the only one without blue eyes.

"Kneel Boy," commanded Vernon.

Boy did as he was asked.

Vernon held up a long black rope. "Do you know what this is Boy?" he spat.

Boy shook his head, "No sir."

Vernon grinned evilly, "This is a whip. They promised me it would beat the freakiness out of you."

Boy nodded excitedly. He didn't like beatings but if it would cure him of his freakiness… "Oh Uncle Vernon! Please! Use it on me! I don't want to be a freak!"

"Lay down," Vernon barked. "And take off your shirt."

Boy did as he was first glance it wuld seem that Boy's entire back was purple but really it was just many individual bruises locked together and there was the odd cut that was still bleeding.

The first lash made Boy gasp in pain.

"Quiet Boy!" roared Vernon and Boy bit his tongue.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

He had never felt pain like that. Of all of his uncle's cures this was the worst but he would do anything! Anything.

Boy was bitting his tongue so hard then that it was starting to bleed in his mouth. He wanted to spit out the horrible coppery taste but he knew his uncle would kill him if he stained the floor.

Finally after what seemed like an age the lashings stopped. Vernon grunted irritated. "It hasn't worked," he grumbled, very sure of his words.

He glanced around the room looking for another method and his eyes settled on the fire. It was winter so Vernon had a fire in his office all day and he left the poker in it all day.

He pulled the red-hot poker out and stepped towards Boy.

Boy was still lying on the ground, unsure of what his uncle was doing but obeying orders none the less.

Then without any warning Vernon placed the poker down onto Boy's back.

Boy screamed in agony before quickly biting his tongue so hard it felt like it would break.

Vernon threw the poker aside his eyes furious. He was convinced that Boy was not cured yet.

And so he turned to his own fists.

He came down on Boy with fury and madness. He kicked and slammed, pushed and pulled. He slammed Boy's hand against the brick walls and all the while Boy made no sound.

He couldn't, he wouldn't. He would never ever disobey an order.

Boy closed his eyes and hoped beyond hope that he would be cured soon.

Vernon raised his fist up high and brought them crashing down onto… nothing.

The place where Boy had been was empty. The only proof anyone had been there was pool of blood.

Vernon roared in fury but it was no use.

Boy was gone.


	3. Manebe Kuragi

Manebe Kuragi hated being in trouble. And he was in trouble quite a lot.

Manebe was a twenty-year-old Buddhist monk. He was orphaned when he was three and orphans in Hokkaido had two options; If they had magic they went to the Academy of the Magically Gifted and if they didn't they went to the Temple.

Japan was different to the rest of the world in the sense that the citizens knew of magic and they loved it!

But the real point was that Manebe was in trouble again. And now he had to stay out of the temple fore the rest of the day while they cleaned up his failed potion.

He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, he had done everything his friend Sev, a potions master who had visited two years ago, had told him to do.

He sighed; it was boring being out of the temple. He could always go visit Arina Narita, the matron at the Academy and his best friend, but she would probably yell at him for botching another potion.

He sat down next to a river bored out of his mind. If only some would happen!

POP!

The water splashed as something fell into it. Manebe jumped up, as his orange monk's robe was drenched with water.

The water stilled and whatever had caused it to move made no sign of surfacing. Manebe leant over and gasped as he made out the shaped of a small boy.

He reached in and pulled the boy out of the water. He was shivering and there were welts all over his body. He wasn't even wearing a top!

Manebe looked around unsure of what to do, the child was obviously in need of medical help but he didn't know how to get him to it.

"Mane kun? What are you doing?" a small voice came from behind him.

Manebe turned around and sighed in relief. It was Kashi, a ten-year-old student at the Academy.

"Kashi! Can you get Narita san?" he said breathlessly.

She nodded quickly and disappeared with a small pop.

Manebe smiled. Kashi had mastered apperation a few weeks before and it still astounded him.

It was then he remembered the pop that had sounded when the boy had appeared. Was this boy a wizard?

Arina appeared at his shoulder, "Manebe did you mess up another potion?"

He looked up at her in desperation, "Ari! Help him!"

Arina peered over at the boy and gasped. "What happened to him?"  
"I don't know!" yelled Manebe, "I was just sitting here and there was a pop and he fell into the water! He's not from Japan that's for sure."  
It was true. Through the purple and despite the black hair they could see he was a pale white boy without an ounce of Asian blood in him.

"Just heal him!" he commanded, "You can do it right? With magic?"

Arina shook her head, "Mane… I don't know I'm not a very good healer! I could get Imamura sama…"

"Can't you take him back to the Academy? You know, do your poof-y thing."

"I can't. He'd get even more hurt!" she said, her voice going high with fear. She gulped "Lay him down on the ground. Face down."

Manebe did as he was told ignoring the sickening feeling he got when he saw the damage.

Arina gasped, "What is that?" she exclaimed pointing at an angry red and blistered mark.

"I think…" Manebe gulped, "I think it's a burn… Ari look at his head!"

They both leant over to inspect a deep gash that ran from the boy's temple to half way down his neck.

"He's lost a lot of blood Mane. I don't think…" Manebe growled at her.

"You're a witch Ari! You can do everything! At least try!"  
Wordlessly she nodded and knelt beside the boy and pulled out her wand. But she had no time to utter any spell before a spout of water from the river hit her.

The shear force pulled her away from the boy. Manebe jumped up to help her and the ground below him collapsed. He was only just saved by Arina who gripped his arms and hauled him out of the crevice that had appeared.

"Uncle Vernon no more."

They froze at the tiny voice. The boy was speaking.

"No more cures. I can't… hurts too much… tomorrow… no more… Uncle Vernon no!"

The wind around them roared and the trees bent down waving their branches at Manebe and Arina. The water swirled violently as a water twister appeared and started to move towards the two Japanese.

And then suddenly everything slowed down although the chaos was still taking place.

A voice rippled through the air, quiet and gentle and yet full of authority.

"Calm down child. They are here to help."

The by quivered and opened one eye. Emerald green locked with Manebe's dark brown. He almost cried with the amount of hurt in those eyes.

"Where… am I?" whispered the boy before his eye flicked shut again. It didn't open again.

Manebe took a step towards him when the boy began to glow gold. Astonished Manebe and Arina watched as the wounds began to heal themselves and the boy settled into an easy sleep. The wind and trees calms and the water settled as if it had never been disturbed.

As the glow faded the voice spoke up again.

"I have healed his external mutilations but the wrongs down to him are not so easily forgotten nor understood. I charge you, Manebe Kuragi, with my Chosen. His path is a heavy one. Bear it with him."

The leaves rustled and whatever presence had been there before was gone leaving the young monk in utter shock.

Carefully he bent down and picked up the sleeping boy. He was so light! Arina placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I sense this will be good for you Mane. And good for him. He belongs with you."

"He's a wizard," said Manebe. It wasn't a question.

Arina nodded. "Yes and a powerful one. I'd bet my right arm that he's an elemental as well. He needs a new beginning I think, a new name, a new look. He came from somewhere bad and that somewhere might come looking for him."

Manebe gulped at the thought of the people who had inflicted the boy's injuries coming back for him.

"Midori," muttered Manebe, "We'll call him Midori, no last name to tie him down, just like all the orphans at the Academy."

Arina looked up at her oldest friend in confusion, "Why Midori?"  
"His eyes."


	4. Midori

4 years later

"Are you… prepared yet?"

Kashi's choice of words made Midori roll his eyes.

"Not yet!" he called back.

Pulling a face he picked up his glamour potion, the one he had drunken every morning since he was seven.

His guardian, Manebe was always in fear that Midori's 'family' would find him if he wasn't properly disguised so he insisted he drank the potion every morning as well as wearing colour-changing glasses.

He had use to wear contact lenses when he was a student at the Academy but after two years he graduated, making him the youngest person to graduate ever and with top marks too, and decided to stay on as the teacher of Charms and Duelling. He thought the glasses made him look more teacher-y considering he was only eleven and taught many of his friends.

He gulped down the foul tasting potion and winced as he watched the mirror as his face change shape and his hair turn a light brown colour.

Hie eyes remained their natural emerald green colour, for some reason the potion didn't affect eyes.

Reluctantly Midori put on his square frame glasses. He needed them anyway, without them he was blind as a bat, but he hated the dull, misty-green colour they made his eyes.

His… aunt had always complained that his eyes were 'just like his freak mother.' Years later Midori now knew that freak meant witch and took the comment as a compliment.

He slid back to paper door. "There. Happy?"

Kashi shrugged. "I don't care. It's you Manebe will yell at if you don't do as he says."

Midori sighed. "Remember when Manebe used to be fun?"

Silence.

"Me neither."

She slapped him over the head. "He was fun once! Then you turned up and he had responsibilities."

"Yes. It is all your fault," said a frosty voice as Midori's best friend Shimo stepped out of the shadows.

Shimo was the product of a rape. His mother had been a herbologist witch and his father, a winter fae, had… taken her while she was out picking herbs one day.

Shimo's mother had left him at the Academy before killing herself. Neither his father nor his father's people had ever come for him.

Shimo resembled his father's people completely. He had snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. Even his skin was a pure white marble colour.

The younger boys at the academy adored him. He bore a striking resemblance to the anime character Hitsugaya Toshiro from Bleach.

Once the boys were gone Shimo indignantly told Midori that he was taller.

Midori glared at his friend. "Thanks for backing me up Shiro chan." (Translation: Shiro – White. Chan form of endearment. Shiro chan- Whitey)

Shimo glared back at him. "Don't call me that." He turned to Kashi. "Mangetsu is looking for you."

Mangetsu was Kashi's younger sister. They were orphans, found under an oak tree on a full moon night. That was how they got their names. Kashi meant oak and Mangetsu meant full moon.

They wouldn't remember how their parents died, they couldn't even remember their parents just flashes of blood and a chilling knowledge of death.

"Well then I bid you goodbye boys," said Kashi extravagantly. "Enjoy your day off and try not to blow anything up!"

Midori grinned wickedly. "Us? Blow something up? Never?"

Kashi just laughed as she ran off around the corner.

Midori turned to Shimo. "So partner! What are we doing today?"

"You," said Shimo. "Are not doing anything except visiting the Temple and praying for good will on your birthday. And it wouldn't kill you to go see Manabe."

Midori groaned. "But it's my day off! I don't want to spend it with all the old farty priests."

"And pray that Buddha relieves you of your lack of respect," Shimo snapped back.

"Fine," he mumbled, "I'll go. But I you if Mane tries to force any of his 'potions' on me!"

He turned to leave and Shimo grabbed his arm. "Headmistress Imamura wants to talk to you."

"Why?" asked Midori confused. He hadn't done anything wrong… recently.

"No idea," shrugged Shimo. "But I felt fear on her… and anxiety."

Shimo was a powerful Empath, it was the only thing he had inherited from his mother. He could sense people's emotions and tell if they were lying. It made it really difficult to arrange surprise parties for him. They'd tried once, never again… never, ever again.

"Thanks, " muttered Midori. "See you later." He turned and walked thoughtfully to the headmistress' office.

He knocked on the door and Headmistress Imamura's melodic voice called out to him.

"Enter."

He pushed the door open to see the headmistress sitting at her desk. She up and smiled at him, making his heart melt.

Megumi Imamura was considered to be the most beautiful person in Japan. She had flawless skin and sleek, raven black hair that fell past her waist, but it was her eyes that were the real envy of every Japanese woman.

She had baby blue eyes that seemed to draw you in. The whole combination gave her a vulnerable appearance, which of course was bullshit.

Megumi Imamura was known by the criminal underworld as the 'Pretty Demon' after her work in the 1980s bringing down two major gangs. She was cunning, stealthy and a deadly duellist.

Midori gulped, "Headmistress? Shimo said you wanted to see me."

Her eyes flashed slightly with panic and her voice shook as she said, "Oh yes. Please sit down. And for the last time call me Megumi! You're not my student anymore."

He grinned wirily, "Sorry ma'am, hold habits die hard."

Once he was seated she peered down at him sadly. "Midori you've been here for four years correct?"

He nodded unsure of where the conversation was going.

"However you are originally from England?" she said it as a question.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

She leant back in her chair and sighed deeply. "Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

He nodded. Of course he had, they had spent a month on the British magic society in History of Magic.

"The school in Scotland right?"

"Yes. Well their Headmaster is an old friend of mine and a brilliant man," she shifted uncomfortably. "Now Midori, I know I shouldn't have but I mentioned you to him. You're an excellent wizard and I admit I wanted to brag a little." She chuckled. "But I also mentioned a little bit of… you past."

He paled and gripped the tree tightly. He wasn't comfortable telling people about his past and he only ever shared it with people very close to him.

The Headmistress shuddered at the look of hurt in the boy's eyes and quickly elaborated. "I didn't tell him about… well about…" she struggled to put it into words.

"You mean what they did to me," he said flatly,

"Erm… yes," she said awkwardly, "I just told him that your parents were magic people who died and you grew up with relatives before accidentally apparating here." She leant forward and stared him directly in the eyes. "Hear me out first before you say no. Albus, the head master Albus Dumbledore, would like to talk to you about you coming to Hogwarts this year. In England children start at your age and… he thinks that he may know who your parents are."

Midori raised an eyebrow. "He wants me to attend his school? He does know I'm a teacher now right?"

Imamura blushed crimson, "Well yes but…"

"And do you really think he knows who my parents are?" he asked cynically, "Sounds sketchy to me."

She paused for a minute before answering carefully. "Albus… Albus was a huge part in the war against the English Dark Lord Voldermort and he has always believed he would return. I think… I think that perhaps Albus is trying to get you on his side in case of a second war."

"So he just wants to buddy up to me so he can use my powers to defeat a Dark Lord?"

She looked a little torn between her friend and her employee. "I don't know. Why don't you talk to him and decide yourself?"

He sighed, "Oh one condition."

"Of course," she said, relieved that he was going to speak to the old coot.

"Shimo must be here," he said, "So we can know if this Headmaster is telling the truth."

She nodded and Midori opened up his mind, using Legillmency to call out his friend.

Shimo?

Midori? What's up? What did Imamura want?

Midori quickly explained the situation and what he wanted Shimo to do.

The door swung open with a loud bang and Midori and the Headmistress jumped. Shimo was standing in the door way arrogantly.

"Let's do this!"


	5. Albus Dumbledore

"Let's do this."

Midori rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic." He turned to Imamura. "Alright call him."

She nodded and took out a handful of floo powder. She threw it into the fireplace and yelled, "Albus Dumbledore."

The fire turned green and exploded upwards. A man's head appeared in the flames. He kind of looked like Gandalf with half moon glasses. Midori resisted the urge to giggle.

"Hello Megumi," said Gan-Albus Dumbledore cheerfully in English, "How are you?"  
"I'm well thankyou," she answered, also in English. She stepped back to show Midori while Shimo stayed out of sight. "Albus this Midori, Midori this my friend Albus Dumbledore."  
Midori bowed awkwardly (well he was bowing to a floating head in a fireplace), "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dumbledore gave him a grandfatherly smile, "The pleasure is all mine Mr Midori."

"It's just Midori Headmaster Dumbledore," he corrected as he pulled up a chair towards the fireplace and sat down. "I hope you don't mind if I sit down sir. It's just I get the feeling this conversation could go on for a while."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course and I would say you are right. Now," he paused and the conversation kicked off, "You were born in England yes?"

"Yes I was," confirmed Midori. He wasn't sure how much he was going to tell this man but at least half of the truth seemed safest. "I spent seven years with my aunt and uncle and their son who was around my age, after my parents died. Then one day my cousin and I got into a tussle and I accidentally apparated away to Japan where I was found by my current guardian Manabe Kuragi."

Dumbledore nodded along with the story. He hadn't seemed to have heard otherwise from Headmistress Imamura, which was good. In his haste to turn this man down Midori hadn't gotten the facts straight with Imamura.

"Do you remember your old name Midori?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," he replied, "I was very young and my family was very distant from me. I don't remember them saying my name very often."

"Do you remember your family's names?"

"No. As I said I was very young. I remember Ds, and a V maybe… I don't know the memory is hazy." It was near to the truth. He had placed the memories of the Dursleys in a pensive so they wouldn't plague him with nightmares, so now they were just faded wisps that he couldn't quite catch.

"And how were you related to your aunt and uncle?" Were they going to play twenty questions until he got to the point?

"My aunt was my mother's sister."

"Ah!" said Dumbledore happily, "Well then I think I am right in my suspicion. Have you ever heard of the McKinnons Midori?"

Midori thought for a minute, "They were… a pure-blood Light family. All wiped out now in your last war against Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware anyone knew of Voldermort's real identity."

Midori shrugged, "We are very informed about your war over here in Japan Headmaster. We wanted to be prepared if it went world wide."

"Very sensible," agreed Dumbledore, "Well you are wrong about one thing, not all of the McKinnons were killed. Missy McKinnon disappeared and muggle records show she adopted a new name and began a new life as a muggle. She married a man called David Vanders and had a son called Peter. Unfortunately they were all killed two years ago in a car accident.

However her sister Marlene was also married. She married Jared Stoneman and had a son the year before Voldermort's demise. She and her husband were killed in a fire caused by Death Eaters a few months after her son's birth but the son's body was never found."

It was all very neat, it all fit together perfectly except for certain things that Midori knew… and this idiot didn't.

"So you think that I am this missing son?" asked Midori as carefully as he could. It was hard to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Well yes," Dumbles seemed to pick up on his cynicism. "I hope so. I knew Marlene very well. I taught her and then fought beside her. Midori, I would very much like it if you would come to Hogwarts this year, even if for just this year. To learn about your family."

Midori raised an eyebrow, "Headmaster Dumbledore you are aware that I am a teacher now? I've done my required time in school and I'm sure as a teacher yourself that you know no one likes the idea of more school than required." He laughed. "I am still a child and children hate school."

Dumbledore laughed too, "You are correct, however there are many references to Marlene and Jared at Hogwarts which I thought that you would enjoy seeing."

He was playing the lonely orphan card.

"What about this Jared Stoneman man?" Imamura stepped into the conversation. "Did he have family?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No. He was a muggleborn whose parents died of two separate illnesses. He had no other family."

Well that was good, thought Midori. Not for Jared Stoneman of course, it would have been horrible for him. But for Midori, it would have been difficult to pretend to be the long lost cousin and play family with strangers.

He stood up, "Thankyou for telling me all this Headmaster Dumbledore. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to take a few days to make my decision."

Dumbledore smiled. Oh he thought he had the boy. "Of course. I will await your owl. Goodbye Midori, Megumi."

The flames shimmered and returned to normal, orange and flickering without an annoying, lying head.

Shimo came forward out of the shadows. "He's lying."

Midori nodded and sat back down in his chair. "Yeah I got that one for myself. The names are wrong for one thing, although it is an interesting coincidence that David Vanders' initials are Vernon Dursley's switched around, and Peter, P for Petunia. But it is just a coincidence. And Petunia was a muggle that was for certain, not a runaway witch."

Shimo frowned, confused. "Then why didn't you just tell him to bugger off?"

"Because," said Midori quietly, "I'm actually considering going to the school."

"What?"

"I think I will go," he repeated.

Shimo blinked and the shook his head. "You're insane."

"Maybe," he said, "But Dumbles is right about one thing. I was born in England and my parents were magic. I'll got to Hogwarts and let Albus Dumbledore think I'm doing to learn about Marlene and Jared Stoneman. I won't cave to the man but I will get to investigate my real family. You know I've always wanted to track them down Shimo. Find out how they really died."

"This is ridiculous," Shimo snapped. "This man wants you as his toy soldier and you're just going to walk into his web where he knows everything and everyone and you'll be on your own."

"Not if you go with."

"Go with you?" he repeated. "Go with you? Have you lost your mind? I'm a year away from graduating and you want me to run off to a school where I'll be stuck for seven years?"

Midori looked at him calmly, "You can get out at any time. It's not a prison Shimo and I really would appreciate it you went with me."

Shimo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm mad, insane, completely bonkers for even considering this."

"So you'll go?" said Midori, grinning.

Shimo gave him a small smile, "Yeah, but only because you'll get your self killed by yourself."


	6. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Shimo stared at the short thin stick in disgust. "What the hell is it?"

"It's a wand. Nine inches, holly, unicorn hair," snapped Kashi, who was in a horrible mood. "You've seen them before, there are hundreds of kids in the lower-power classes have them. They help focus magic."

Shimo waved her away. "No, no, no. I get what it is but why do I have it? Can't I just use my staff?"

"Sorry Shi," said Midori, "Hogwarts said we have to use these things. I'm not too pleased about it either, I prefer wandless." He fingered his own wand. He'd had to go to a shop in Diagon Alley to find one that worked for him. Thirteen and a half inches, yew, phoenix feather.

"But I can't do any Fae magic with this!" he complained waving the wand around. "My staff was specially made!"

A hand came around and smacked him over the head. "Stop complaining Snow Man," snapped Manebe.

Over the year Manebe had lost his childish appearance. His eyebrows were greying and his face had worry line etched all over it. Parenthood was a powerful force.

"Midori, please," he begged. "This is a really bad idea."

"Relax Manebe," the young teacher said, "Nothing is going to happen."

He groaned, "Whenever you say that something does happen and you end up duelling a water hag or a dragon or stuck in a giant eagle's nest!"

"That was one time! And it was a griffin not an eagle!"

Manebe glared at him. "My point is you are a magnet for trouble and I'd prefer to keep you where I can see you. I was Charged with you remember?"

Midori rolled his eyes. "Oh here we go again. You were Charged with a small child who appeared out of no where by a magical voice who you believe to be the Essence of Magic."

"Don't mock me Midori!" he snapped and then his face softened. "I just don't think this will end well." His eyes moved to Shimo's trunk where a white mist had started to gather.

"Shimo… please tell me Seppen isn't in your trunk," he growled.

"Okay," said Shimo, "Seppen is not in my trunk."

Manebe groaned and reached out and opened the trunk. A white wolf leapt out and stretched.

"SHIMO!" Manebe roared. "You are not taking her!"

Seppen was a mist-wolf pup that Shimo had found when he was three. The two had bonded and that was that. Midori had known there was no way Shimo was leaving her behind.  
"Manebe," he said, "Let Shimo take her. I've read about Hogwarts, there are mountains around it. Seppen can just spend her time up there."

Manebe sat down muttering something about 'no one respects me anymore'.

"How long did she say she would be?" asked Kashi who had Mangetsu on her lap.

Midori shrugged. "Don't know."

As if on cue the Headmistress walked in with Arina following behind her, her arm filled with cards and gifts.

Arina grinned at the group. "The girls are in hysterics. They're horrified that they are losing their 'wonderful, gorgeous Midori sensei.'" She said, imitating the girls' voices.

"Arina!" scolded Imamura.

"Sorry," she muttered before handing her bundle over to Midori who in turn blinked and caused them all to disappear. He didn't want them and they would all end up back in the sender's room.

"Are you ready, Midori, Shimo?" asked Headmistress. They nodded and picked up their trunks. She handed them each a handful of floo powder. "Just yell out Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Got your tickets?" They nodded again. "Alright. Good luck."

Midori was suddenly crushed together with Shimo by Arina, Kashi, Manebe and Mangetsu (although Mangetsu being too short just hugged him at the legs).

Kashi leant over and whispered in his ear. "I graduate in three months. I'll come visit you." She pecked him on the cheek and he blushed violently.

He nodded at Manebe who nodded back. There were no words exchanged and Midori knew that their relationship would be strained for a while. Manebe was hurt that Midori was looking for his family. He was scared he might find relatives and leave Manebe behind.

Midori sighed and threw the powder into the fire and stepped in as he yelled, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" The flames roared up and he had the feeling of being pulled through a plug. There was wind rushing in his ears and he felt like he was spinning.

Then it all stopped and Midori stepped out onto a crowded platform.

A scarlet steam train was a few metres in front of him next to the platform filled with people. A sign said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Smoke from the train drifted overhead as people chattered, cats of all kinds ran around people's legs and the odd owl was flying over head.

"Whoa," whistled Shimo behind him. "Of course. We have magic but lets go to school by a big red train!"

Midori rolled his eyes, "Shimo you're not going to get on well here if you pick at everything."

"I don't want to get along," he snapped. "Let's just get on the train then."

Finding a compartment was the hard part. It was five minutes til the train left and everyone had jumped on. There was one compartment left at the back and there were two people in it already.

There was a bushy haired girl with slightly bucked teeth reading a book and a short, mild built and brown hair that was poking a frog with distain on his face.

Midori knocked on the door. "Can we can come in?"

The girl looked up and smiled. "Of course. I'm Hermione Granger and that's Neville Longbottom and err… Trevor."

'Neville' picked up the frog by a leg and dangled it. "Your only nephew goes off to magic school and you buy him a toad. Thanks Great Uncle Algie you always were in touch with sanity."

As they sat down Midori introduced them. "I'm Midori and this is Shimo. We're first years."

Shimo scoffed. "First years who have done years of school already. A first year that was one year away from graduating until the other first year that'd already graduated and was teaching made him go to fricken England."

Midori sighed. Ever since Shimo had agreed to come he'd been really annoying. Complaining about everything.

Hermione blinked at Shimo, "You taught?"

He shook his head, "No, that dumb ass did. Youngest graduate from The Academy of Magically Gifted in Hokkaido, only took him two years but he still lacks common sense."

"Ignore him Miss Hermione," said Midori calmly, "He's just tired and cranky. He'll get over it. What are you reading?"

"Hogwarts; A History," she said happily, "It's really interesting. The house system is very interesting. It's based on the four founders you see. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound like the best houses. Slytherin is notorious for dark wizards and Hufflepuff is little…"

There was a knock at the door and a red haired boy with emerald green eyes and an L shaped scar on his cheek stepped in.

"I'm sorry. Can I sit here? Every where else is full."

Neville's head snapped up, "What? Precious little Potter couldn't find anyone to take him in? I'm sure everyone was jumping at the chance to have the Boy-Who-Didn't-Die-Properly with them."

The boy's face fell, "Longbottom, go jump off a cliff," he nodded at the others, "Sorry to bother you." And he turned and left.

"Who was that?" asked Shimo.

"That," said Neville sourly, "was Matthias 'I'm so fucking awesome' Potter; The Boy Lived to Be a Jerk."

Hermione perked up. "That was Matthias Potter? The Matthias Potter? The Saviour of the Wizarding Race? I've read about him! He's in all the books! Can we call him back? I'd love to talk to him."

Neville scoffed. "Talking to him isn't all that great."

"Why don't you like him?" asked Midori.

"I pretty much grew up with. My mother and his mother are friends. James and Lily Potter are all right but I never liked Matthias. He's a right little twit, loves his fame, thinks he's too good for everyone else. He killed his brother."

Hermione gaped at him. "Matthias Potter doesn't have a brother!"

Midori and Shimo sat watching the exchange, smirking. They knew about Harry Potter. He had died the night Voldermort had attacked the Potters and marked Matthias. But they also knew that Matthias didn't kill him.

Neville's face darkened at Hermione's words. "Oh yes he does, it's just that the History books would prefer not to document him. He's not important, apparently. He died that night. Voldermort kill him first because he was awake. That was Pettigrew told us. Voldermort went for Harry first because he was awake." Neville ran his hand through his hair. "I used to play with Harry. We were as good friends as two one year-olds can be and I remember it all. So I hate Matthias Potter for living when Harry didn't. It wasn't fair."

There was silence in the carriage for a very long time. Hermione was sulking after having told that her books were wrong. Neville was poking his toad again, as if the out-burst had never happened and Shimo was staring out the window.

Midori sighed. It was going to be a very long ride.


	7. The Truth Hurts

"Firs' years, Firs' years! Over 'ere!"

A tall man with a huge bushy black beard towered about them.

"Who's that?" asked Midori.

"Hagrid, he's the Grounds Keeper," said Neville.

They followed Hagrid and walked down a narrow, steep path. It dark around and the powers of imagination were starting to kick in. No one spoke much. Midori was standing next to Shimo and Neville and watch as Neville carefully put his toad on the ground away from the path and walked off whistling.

Shimo grinned. "I like that kid," he whispered to Midori.

"You would."

After a while they caught sight of Hogwarts, perched atop a high mountain on the other side of a black lake where a dozen boats bobbed.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called. Harry and Shimo automatically climbed into a boat and were quickly joined by Neville and Hermione.

The boats floated off onto the lake. Within seconds there was a splash and everyone turned around to see a blonde haired boy splashing around in the water. Matthias Potter was glaring down at him and had appeared to push the boy in. Hagrid pulled his boat around and pick the boy.

Finally the reached an underground tunnel where they all climbed out onto the rocks and sand.

They clambered up a passageway after Hagrid's lantern coming out at last on to damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and gathered around an oak door.

"Everyone here? Yes? Good,' asked Hagrid. Then he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.

The door swung open to reveal a tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. Her face was stern and Midori made a mental note to stay on her good side.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wider so that they could see a giant entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out and magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floor.

They followed Professor McGonagall into a small chamber off the hall, where they were all stuffed in, peering nervously at the Professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each house has it own noble history and each has produced outstand wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Personally Midori thought that was the dumbest idea in history. It just brought about rivalry and limited people's friendships and created prejudice. And by the snort Shimo made when McGonagall mentioned it, he did too.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said McGonagall, "Please wait quietly."

"Well how do we get sorted?" asked Hermione loudly.

A voice from the front of the group called out, "Some sort of test. My brother Fred said it hurts a lot but I think he was joking."

Neville sighed and called back, "It's just a magicked hat! It can read your mind and chose where you'll go."

A hat? Original.

There was a lot of chattering after that and a few screams when a dozen ghosts had swooped in and started talking to them.

The Academy had a lot of ghosts and Midori struck up an interesting conversation with the Ravenclaw ghost, The Grey Lady.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. The Grey Lady said goodbye to Midori and told him she hoped to see him in Ravenclaw.

"From a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall ordered.

Thousands and thousands of candles, which were floating in mid air above four long tables where the students were sitting, lighted the Hall. The tables were lined with glittering goblets, plates and cutlery but no food. They probably waiting for the first years he guessed. At the front of the hall was a table where the teacher's sat. Midori barely glanced at them.

The ghosts were here as well, floating leisurely above the students' heads. Midori looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Next to him Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside."

"Hogwarts, a History?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"Bookworm," muttered Shimo and Midori elbowed him in the ribs.

He looked forward to see McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the teacher's table.

On the top of the stool she put a point wizard's hat, Neville had been right. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For s few seconds, there was complete silence. The hat twitched and a rip opened wide like and mouth - and the hat began to sing:

'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll my self if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek.

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

Harry gulped.

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make you real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each table before becoming still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment,

"When I call your name, you put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pig-tails stumbled out of the line, put the hat on, which fell beyond her eyes, and sat down. A moment latter…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Hannah went to sit down at the table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, then 'Brown, Lavender' became the first Gryffindor of the year.

'Bulstrode, Millicent,' then became Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

There was a whisper throughout the hall. The Longbottoms were famous for the capture of Bellatrix Lestrang and Barty Crouch Jr.

Neville calmly placed the hat on his head and almost immediately it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville smiled, took of the hat and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Beside him Hermione gulped and stood up. She practically ran to the stool in fear and jammed the hat on her head.

The was a long period of time where the hat bobbed it's 'head' (the tip) from side to side as if playing 'Eennie Meanie Miney Mo' between houses until finally;

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione whipped the hat off and stumbled down the Ravenclaw table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

A boy swaggered up to the stool. He had white-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes that gave Midori the chills. He was drenched. Midori smiled as he realised he was the boy Matthias had pushed in the lake.

The hat barely touched his head before screaming (somewhat in horror) "SLYTHERIN!"

The Malfoy boy took off the hat smugly and went to join two thuggish looking boys at the Slytherin table.

"Midori!"

Midori got to his feet and walked up to the stool, his heart beating quickly. He could hear some girls giggling and a few hushed whispers of.

"He's so cute!"

"So toned!"  
He took a quick look at the teacher's table. He froze. Sitting there was his true face. Exactly his face, well except for the eyes. And that this man was older… far older. He looked tired and… hung-over.

"Midori."

He pulled away from the clone to see McGonagall looking at him impatiently.

"Sorry," he muttered. He put the hat on his head and sat down on the stool.

"Hello Midori, although that's not your real name," a voice said inside his head.

"Hello… hat? And it's my real name now. I don't remember my old one."

"Ah yes. Your missing identity. I can see the pieces of that puzzle all in your head. I can piece them together… can you?"

"Alright Mr Smarty Hat I know your dying to tell me just do it."

"Professor Potter has your real face and Professor Evans and Matthias Potter have your real eyes."

"So you're saying I'm the supposedly dead son of the famous Potters? And they lied about my death and pawned me off to the Dursleys?"

"Maybe. But for now let's get onto your sorting."

"Fine. So sort me."

"Patience is a virtue… of Hufflepuffs and your don't really seem to have any of those apart from loyalty to your friends. You aren't very trusting and I think the touchy feely Puffs would scare you."

"Ok Hufflepuffs out. What's next?"

"Hmm Slytherin… No definitely not. No ambition, only a tab of cunning, definitely not Slytherin material."  
"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw then."

"Yes… you got on with the Grey Lady it seemed and you have a thirst for knowledge. You like to read, and you are witty, all qualities of a Ravenclaw."

"Then let's go!"

"Hold your horses. There is also a lot of bravery here and chivalry. Adventurous, a need to push yourself but not prove yourself. So Gryffindor or Ravenclaw… hmmm."  
Midori shuffled in his seat, his butt was going numb, "How long have I be sitting here?"

"Half an hour but don't worry about that. So does your yearn for knowledge out way your chivalry?"

"Who knows. Now I hate to be rude but my bottom hurts a great deal. Could you please place me somewhere? Anywhere?"

"Alright, alright…. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally. He took off the hat and saw that everyone in the room was staring at him. He guessed half an hour was a really long time. He walked down the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Matthias!"

The hall went quiet and everyone sat up in attention. The Sorting of The Boy Who Lived.

The hat sat on Matthias' head for fifteen minutes until it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
But it seemed slightly reluctant.

Matthias would later tell the other Gryffindor first years it had wanted to put him in Hufflepuff but a strong voice had chimed in and called for Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor table broke out into cheers and two identical red heads started cheering "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Shimo!"

Shimo walked up and put the hat on, displaying no sign of nervousness at all. Midori smirked as he heard the girls react the same way they had to him. Shimo looked like the Ice Prince in a Boy Band.

A moment and… "SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and Shimo shot Midori an apologetic look. Midori smiled back but he had seen the glares the Gryffindors and Slytherins had sent each other. There was a rivalry there and something told Midori that being best friends with Shimo was going to be a problem.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became Ravenclaw and 'Weasley, Ronald' became a Gryffindor. Finally 'Zabini, Blaise' went to Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

A tall old man with long white hair and an even longer, whiter beard, stood up. Midori recognised as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweat!" Midori chuckled at the old coot's insanity and watched as the tables filled with food.

He reached over and filled up his plate. He looked to the high table and saw Dumbledore smiling at him. Midori raised his glass and toasted the Headmaster smiling.

The rest of the feast was filled with conversations of magical parents and Quidditch. Midori loved Quidditch. At the academy most students used days off the hold informal Quidditch competitions. He was a seeker, he loved the feel of wind in his hair.

He learnt a lot of things about Matthias during the feast. He didn't like Quidditch, although he was a very good chaser. He disliked the importance of blood purity, proclaiming that some of the best witches and wizards we muggle-borns. He also learnt that the family had moved from Godric's Hollow to somewhere nearer to Sirius Black.

He was freaking out as he looked at the emerald green eyes on the Chosen One. He wasn't related to this boy, the Potters were not his family. The Sorting Hat was just a conspiracy nut.

Finally after the pudding disappeared Dumbledore stood up and the room went quiet.

"Ahem- a few words while we are all fed and watered. Firstly as many of you know many of our teacher's left last year. Professors Flitwick and Hooch both retired so Professor Lily Evans will be taking over Charms and Professor James Potter will take over Flying and Quidditch matches. Professor Sinistra was offered a place at Salem Academy in America so Professor Black will be taking over Astronomy."

Sirius Black sat next to James Potter, who sat next Lily Evans who sat next to…

"And since we have been unable to find Professor Binns recently Professor Lupin will be taking History of Magic."

The entire room erupted in cheers. Not because they loved Remus Lupin but because they were finally free of Boring Binns.

Midori had been looking forward to being taught by a ghost…

"And finally since Professor Branson had that unfortunate incident with Peeves Professor Quirrel will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Midori looked up and saw a man in an absurd purple turban. Suddenly his head started aching. Immediately his hand flew up to a scar on his forehead. It had been one of two scars the Magic Voice hadn't been able to fix. The other…

He stopped looking at Quirrel and the ache stopped. A coincidence of course, but a freaky one.

Dumbledore continued. "Now, first years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red haired twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Professor Potter.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

A few people laughed but Midori remained solemn. He sensed there was some truth in Dumbledore's words.

"And now, before we go to be, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the table and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
Midori grinned and winked at Shimo and they both proceeded to sing the words in Japanese to the tune of the Australian song Waltzing Matilda.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Wart Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains rot.

Everyone finished the song at different times. The boys finished second last, just before the twins who had sung it to a very slow funeral march. One of the twins gave him a wink and the three of them sat down.

"Now to bed. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years stood up to go follow a pompous looking prefect. Midori waved wildly over at Shimo, who although being very confused followed him into a dark corner.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shimo can you get out of the castle?"

He nodded, "Sure piece of cake. Why?"

Midori sighed. "I need you to go to Number 4 Private Drive. Little Whinging in Surrey. I need you to ask the Dursleys who left me with them."

Shimo froze. "You told Manebe you didn't know where they lived."

He hung his head, "I didn't want him to go kill them. He's a good Buddhist, he doesn't need that sort of bad karma."

"Does this have anything to do with the Professor who looks exactly like you?" asked Shimo quietly.

"I need to know if I was abandoned not orphaned," Midori said angrily. "Can you do that for me Shimo."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "Talk to you in the morning Midori."

"Yeah Night, Shi." He quickly ran off to follow the Gryffindor group who was heading out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. He took time to look at the portraits and noting all the hidden doorways. They climbed up the staircases until they came to a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said the male prefect and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Harry managed to squeeze through, an amazing feat in itself since everyone was pushing and shoving desperate to go to bed. They found themselves in the common-room, a cosy, round room full of armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of the a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks were already there so Midori automatically changed into his pyjamas and made for bed.

The others had a different idea.

"Hey you're Midori right?" asked Matt.

"Yes," Harry said, his throat tight with fear, "You're Matthias aren't you?"

Matt pulled a face. "I prefer Matt. What language is your name?"

"Japanese. I live there."

An Irish boy called Seamus Finnigan looked Midori up and down. "You don't look Japanese," he said.

"My first bout of major accidental magic was when I was seven. I apperated to Japan and was found by my guardian Manebe Kuragi. I had been living with relatives who didn't really like me before that since my parents are dead so I was raised in the Academy."

Seamus turned red, "Oh. Sorry."

He shrugged, "It's fine. I came to Hogwarts in hope to find out about them."  
Thankfully Dean Thomas, a muggleborn who was putting up pictures of West Ham football team, changed the subject.

"Hey Potter. Why'd you push that Malfoy kid in the lake?"

Matt's eyes narrowed. "The git made a joke about my brother."

"You have a brother?" asked Seamus.

"He did," said Neville sourly.

Matt glared at him. "You do that every time someone mentions Harry don't you Longbottom."

Neville raised an eyebrow and the temperature in the room plummeted. "Do what Potter? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Matt took two long strides and came face to face with Neville. "That. Whenever someone talks about Harry you get all pissy at me. He was my brother, don't you think it bothers me too?"

Neville narrowed his eyes. "No I don't, because every year on Halloween you play it up. Poor you your brother died but hey you defeated Voldermort," Matt, Ron, Dean and Seamus flinched, "So his death was worth it. Now we both know it could have been you or me that night and I'm sure you hate me as much I hate you, just because Voldermort chose your family not mine. But the point is my friend died and because our parents are friends I've had to watch you go through life like Harry never existed."

Matt stepped back as if Neville's words had physically hit him. "You're a really bastard Longbottom. And you're right. I wish You-Know-Who had killed you instead of my brother and I hate you because he didn't. Got a problem with that?"

Neville smirked, "Can't even say Voldermort's name can you O'Wonderful Saviour?"

Matt raised his fist as if to strike Neville.

"Stop!" Midori said.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Violence and sharp words cause more problems than they solve," he said, repeating word for word the lesson Manebe had drilled into his mind.

Ron sighed, "Let's just go to bed."

"Fine," snapped Matt and he and Neville turned away from each other and went to their respective beds.

Midori returned to his bed and drew the curtains. Taking off his glasses he lay down in bed for an uncomfortable night filled with nightmares of whips and red hot pokers.

-

Number 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Vernon Dursley had only gotten fatter and drunker as the years had gone by. Eventually Petunia had taken Dudley and left her husband. He saw Dudley on every second weekend.

Vernon shivered. It was very cold. Unnaturally cold for the end of summer.

"Vernon Dursley," a chilly voice whispered through the house. "Vernon, Vernon. Little murderer, killed little Harry Potter didn't you?"

"Who's there?" roared Vernon.

"Ever heard of karma Verny? You beat a little boy you bastard. You killed him! MURDERER!"

The house rocked with the voice of the voice.

"Go away!" spluttered Vernon, "Outta my house! Before I come after you!"

"Tut tut Vern. Did you make those threats to the Potter boy? What gave you the right to beat him? What gave you the right to take his life?"

"His whore of a mother sold him to us! My ex-wife's freak sister!" screamed Vernon. "Paid us every month to keep the little shit!" he fumbled to open a drawer. He ripped it open and pulled out a envelope. He threw it into thin air where it promptly disappeared. "Take it! Proof! THAT SLUT SOLD THE BASTARD CHILD TO US! Said his brother was the important one! SHE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT!"

Shimo lost his patience. A huge burst of wind blasted its way at Vernon Dursley knocking him against the wall. He cracked his head and fell to the ground blood pooling under him.

That was the end of Vernon Dursley… and the end of Midori's search for his family.


	8. The Truth Hurts 2

14 year-old- Midori sat in the stands staring at… a hedge?

This was great! Fantastic! A HUGE HEDGE!

Midori had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for four years and every year something disastrous had happened.

In their first year it had been the possessed defence teacher who had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone (which for some reason was hidden in Hogwarts. Midori never figured it out) to give Voldermort immortality.

Matthias Potter and his best friend Ronald Weasley had battled past the obstacles set up by the teachers to save the stone but Ron had been knocked out and Matt left to fight Professor Quirrel alone.

Thankfully Hermione had told Midori want was going on and he had arrived just in time to burn Quirrel to a crisp just as he had touched Matt. Midori then ran away and let everyone think Matt had defeated Quirrel. Matt hadn't seen him.

In their second year another possessed person (this time Ginny Weasley) had terrorised the school. Ginny, under the influence of the memory of teenage Voldermort, had opened the Chamber of Secrets and set a basilisk on the muggleborn students. It never killed any one, only petrified some.

Midori had stayed out of it, even after everyone thought it was he behind the attacks since he was a parsletongue, but then his friend Hermione Granger had been petrified he, Shimo and Neville Longbottom had gone down into the Chamber and brought the roof down on the basilisk.

They had run into Ginny as they were leaving and she had broken down and told them everything. They had destroyed the diary with a basilisk tooth and that was that.

In third year Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban and Matthias, furious that Pettigrew was responsible for the death of his brother, went after him.

The usual calm and gentle Matt beat Peter to an inch of death and dragged him back to Hogwarts (literally).

However Peter had escaped by transforming into his animagus form.

And this year?

Matthias had been placed in the Triward Tournament despite being underage and Hogwarts already had a champion.

He'd already snuck past a dragon, invisible, and stolen a golden egg, and rescued Ron from mere-people at the bottom of the lake.

And now he was in a maze along with Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion (as well as a world class Quidditch player and Hermione's boyfriend), Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Academy champion, Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion and a whole lot of monsters.

Midori was worried, very worried. He'd been worried about Matt since the beginning of the year.

Why? You might ask. Was he worried about a boy he wasn't even close to. Sure they were in the same house, in the same year but they had never gotten close. It had to do with Midori's friend Neville being Matt's mortal enemy (other than Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldermort).

Well you see Matt, Matthias Potter: The Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding Race, was Midori's twin brother. Although Matt didn't know this.

Midori had been born Harry Sirius Potter, but after Matt had destroyed Voldermort as a baby, their parents Lily and James Potter had abandoned Harry at Lily, Petunia's.

Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley had abused Harry and during a particularly brutal attack Harry had apparated to Japan where he stayed as Midori.

Midori had come to Hogwarts to find out about his family but after discovering the truth on his first night, had given up all want of parents.

He hated them for abandoning him, along with their friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and only put up with them because they were his teachers.

But he had stayed for Matthias who couldn't have had anything to do with it, being only one. And he loved his brother dearly and he was right to be worried.

"Look!" exclaimed a small Hufflepuff girl in front of Midori. He looked up just in time to see two people and a cup fall from the sky. They dropped onto the grass between the stands and the maze.

The crowd jumped to their feet, Midori included.

"it's Matthias Potter!" exclaimed someone.

"And Cedric Diggory!"

"He's DEAD!"

Who was? Matt or Diggory? Midori panicked. He shoved his way to the front of the crow.

Diggory lay before them, eyes wide open and unmoving. It seemed cruel but Midori breathed a sigh of relief.

"CEDRIC!" It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, who pushed past Midori and collapsed next to his son.

The other parents followed. Midori saw Lily and James searched around for Matt, fear in their eyes.

Midori search too and was successful. He spotted Matt all the way up at the castle being led inside by Alastor Moody, an insane ex-Auror who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts that year.

Midori pulled away from the crowd and ran after them. It wasn't right. Mood should be taking Matt! He should have been taken straight to his parents.

Inside the entrance hall there was no sign of Matt or Moody so Midori jumped to the staircase.

"Follow Matthias Potter!" he told it.

In his four years at Hogwarts Midori had learnt that the castle liked him. Peeves didn't prank him, the trick stair never affected him and if he asked the staircase to take him somewhere they would take him there, not… not there.

The stairs stopped mid pull and grew. It grew and stretched and took Midori up to the sixth floor.

What was on the sixth floor? He asked himself. Moody's office!

He sprinted over to it and attempted to open the door. It was locked. Inside he could hear muffled voices. He pressed his ear against the door.

"I know who the Death Eater is," said Moody's husky voice. What Death Eater?

"Karkaroff?" said Matt wildly. "Have you got him locked up?"

No… Midori had seen Karkaroff helping Krum, then run off suddenly. WHAT DEATH EATER?

"Karkaroff?" said Moody with a laugh. "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful servants of the dark lord to wish to meet them… but I doubt he'll get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"Karkaroff's gone? He ran away? But then… he didn't put my name in the cup?" asked Matt bewilderedly.

"No," said Moody, "No he didn't. It was I who did that."

Midori had heard enough. With a quick flick of his hand the door exploded. He shoved his hand into his robes and pulled out his wand. No one at Hogwarts knew he could do wandless and wordless magic and even in a crisis he was keeping it that way.

"What?" growled Moody.

"Stupefy!" yelled Midori and a red stream of light hit Moody in the stomach and knocked him backward.

"Incarcerous!" Ropes flew from his wand and wrapped around Moody.

"Midori!" exclaimed Matt.

"Are you ok?" gasped Midori.

He never answered considering James, Sirius, Dumbledore and Snape came hurtling around the corner.

"MATT!" screamed James.

Matt rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Dad. Midori saved me."

James turned to look at Midori and Midori felt the usual urge to punch the man in the face. He held it down.

"Thankyou so much!" gasped James. "But… how did you know Moody was a threat?"  
Midori shrugged, "I saw him taking Matt away and I thought it was weird because you were mere metres away. So I followed them and listened at the door and heard Moody say he put Matt's name in the cup. I just reacted after that."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, "And a good thing you did." He was pulling open Moody's trunk .Dumbledore climbed into it and a few minutes later climbed out again with another Alastor Moody on his shoulder. This Moody didn't have the wooden leg and the socket that normally held the magic eye was empty, and chunks of his hair were missing.

The other mood righted himself on Dumbledore shoulder wincing slightly.

"Thank you Albus," he growled in Moody's voice.

"No problem old friend," replied Dumbledore, "How long have you been imprisoned."

"Since the start of term. He attacked me just before I left for the train. Never saw his face."

Dumbledore reached over the take the impostors cloak and Moody's flask fell out. Dumbledore sniffed it.

"Polyjuice Potion," he said. "Matthias did he drink any of this while with you?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah when we first came in."

James cursed, "Now we have to wait an hour for it to wear off. We don't have that time Albus!"

Dumbledore nodded and sat the real Moody down on the floor, much to his protests. He pulled out his wand. "I will cast a Glamour Replying Charm. It will affect the entire room and any form of appearance changers, even Metamorphmagus. So if anyone has glamour in place take it off now."

Midori froze, "Uh I better go. This isn't my concern." He reached of the door.

James shook his head. "You're involved now. Stay, we need to talk to you after and get your statement."

"I'll wait outside then!" he practically yelled.

Sirius looked at him curiously, "Calm down, he's not going to hurt you."

"I can't," spluttered Midori, "I don't want… I need to…"

The real Moody narrowed his eyes, "You're hiding something boy!" he yelled. Midori flinched at being called Boy after all these years.

"Albus that impostor may have had an accomplice! How else would this boy know where to go?"

Snape sneered at him, ready to protect his best friend, Manebe, child, "I've known this boy for years Moody. He is not a Death Eater. Besides why would he protect Potter then?"

Moody growled at him, "Well he's hiding something! He doesn't want the spell cast so he must have glamour on!"

Midori looked wildly to Dumbledore, "Please! I'm not a Death Eater I swear! Just keep me out of the room while that spell is on!" It wasn't smart to actually admit that was what he was afraid of but Midori was desperate.

Dumbledore sighed sadly, "James hold the boy down."

"NO!" Midori screamed and James Potter held his arms together at the back his back. Midori could easily blast James away but that would make him look guilty.

Dumbledore waved his wand, "Aufero!"

A blue light spread into the room covering everything. It woke up the fake Moody who began to laugh and his features began to change. His hair went back into his skull and was replaced with shorter straw coloured hair. The magic eyes popped out and a leg grew where one was suppose to be missing. In the fake Moody's place was Barty Crouch Jr, who promptly fell unconscious again.

At the same time Midori screamed and felt his hair change colour to raven-black and grow a little longer. His colour changing glasses stopped working and while he could still see his eyes were a brilliant emerald green. His features became a little longer and pointier… Harry Potter was back.

He chocked back a sob as the entire room stared at him, ignoring the man in the corner. "Ha-harry?" gasped Sirius.

James dropped his arms as if they were on fire and Snape looked like he had swallowed a balling ball. And Dumbledore? Dumbledore looked like he was going to be sick.

Midori looked up at them all, tears in his eyes and screamed, "SHIMO!"

POP

And then he was gone.

Sirius gaped at the space where his godson had once inhabited.

"But… but that's impossible!"

Whether he was talking about Harry being alive or having just apparated out of the Hogwarts wards.

"Professor Dumbledore I have to…" began Matt.

BANG!

The part of the wall to their right crashed in, creating a small man shaped hole. Inside the hole stood a white haired boy and a greyish wolf.

"Where's Midori?" Shimo demanded. They just gaped at him. He rolled his eyes. "Yes I kicked a wall down. Now where is Midori? I heard him call me."

Matt took charge. "His glamour was taken off and he apparated away."

Shimoe swore and kicked the wall, making more of the wall to fall apart. He turned and glared at James with so much hatred. "So now you know, Potter."

James swallowed, "Harry… really is alive?"

Shimo's eyes darkened, "What? You expected them to kill him? That's what you meant by 'treat him how ever you want'?" he spat at him, "You're sickening."  
"We thought he died when Voldermort attacked!" yelled James. He turned to Dumbledore. "You told us he died!"

"My boy," said an ash white Dumbles, "I arrived after you! You saw that the boy was not there."

"You're lying," said Shimo.

"What?" said Dumbledore.

"I'm an Empath Dumbledore. I'm guessing since you never saw me as a threat t your plans you never bothered to learn this, but I can tell if someone is lying, and you're lying. You got there before the Potters and I'm guessing Harry Potter was still there." Shimo ran his hand through his hair. "I need to find him. He's too powerful to be alone and upset. He could bring a mountain down or something." He looked down at the wolf, "Seppen. Midori, search."

The wolf sniffed the air and ran at the wall. She went straight through.

"Dad…"

"Not now Matt! Dumbledore! Why have you been lying? What did you do with Harry?"

"Dad…"

"NOT NOW MATT! Answer me Albus!"

"Calm down my boy. I can explain," begged Dumbledore.

"DAD!"

"NOT NOW MA-"

"I'M NOT THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!"

The room froze and they all stared at the boy.

"The cup took me to a graveyard, they killed Ced the minute we got there," Matt explained. "Peter was there with a bundle. It was You-Know-Who and there was a weird ritual. They took blood from me," he raised his bleeding arm, "A hand from Peter and bones from You-Know-Who's father." He gulped. "You-Know-Who is back and he got really angry when he saw me. He said I was the one he tried to kill, he said Peter messed up and he was suppose to bring Harry Potter. I told him Harry was dead and he just laughed and said he would know if the one who defeated him was dead. Then he chucked the cup and me and told me to pass the message onto Professor Dumbledore. He let me take Cedric's body and go home."

Dumbledore swore every profanity in the book… and more.


	9. Anger

Midori looked around. It was dark and there were trees everywhere. Where was here? He took a step and discovered that he'd been standing on a cliff. Usefully piece of information… for about two seconds ago.

"ARGHHHH!!'

He landed on the ground with a thud. "Shit that hurt," he muttered, "I wish I'd used the air to carry me to the ground. Why can't I have these ideas before I need them?" It was a legitimate question, one Shimo asked quite frequently. Shimo… what was he going to say when he heard Midori's identity was revealed.

"WHAT? YOU IDIOT! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-" and then a lot of swear words.

Midori chuckled at his imagination's version of Shimo. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Now for the original question. Where was he?  
~Human~ something hissed by his feet.

Midori sighed. Just what he needed, an arrogant snake. Due to past experiences he wasn't a fan of snakes, they were always very up themselves and egotistical.

~Yesss~ he hissed back Could you possibly tell me where I am?

~A Speaker?~ Urgh, the first conversation with a snake always went the same, they could never quite get over a human speaking parsletongue. ~You are in the Hogwarts forest. Are you a student?~

Great, he apparated out of the supposedly impenetrable Hogwarts wards and he only got to go to the forbidden forest.

~Thanksss for your help~ he hissed at the snake and walked off…

And then remembered he should have asked for directions. In the distance a wolf howled as familiar sound, as well as a loud thumping sound.

"Seppen?" he called. "SEPPEN! OVER HERE!" The thumping sound got louder and louder and soon Midori couldn't hear Seppen anymore.

He turned around just in time to discover the source of the thumping sound. A herd of centaurs.

He had just enough time to say, "Hey! Stop!" Before the first one ran him over, followed by the rest of them.

The last thing he heard as he blacked out was howling.

-

Manabe stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the hospital wing. Midori was lying unmoving in his head, his head bandaged and his face was bruised and scared. He shivered as he felt déjà vu. It was just like when he had first met Midori.

Flashback (because we haven't had one yet)

A month after Midori arrived in Japan.

Manebe stared at the small boy who was sitting on the floor. After a month the boy refused to talk, he only communicated by nodding or shaking his head and he refused to eat more than a piece of bread.

"Kid," he began, "Can you just tell me who hurt you?"

The boy shook his head and stared back at the ground.

"Why not? Did they tell you not to?"

He nodded.

Manebe sighed, "You know, what they did to you was really wrong. You don't have to protect them."

He just ignored him.

"Would you like something to eat? You're really under fed kid."

He shook his head again.

"Please? Do it for me?"

"… I like… apples."

Manebe smiled at the little child's voice. "Well get you some apples," he held out his hand, "I'm Manabe."

The boy smiled, "Nice to meet you. I don't have a name but Uncle Vernon calls me Boy."

Manebe got the feeling 'Uncle Vernon' was behind the boy's horrible condition.

"Well you need a name," said Manebe, "So shall we call you Midori then? It means green, you know like your eyes."

The boy seemed elated by having a name. "Okay!"

END FLASHBACK

"Manebe!"

Manebe snapped out of his memories and looked up. Shimo was sitting next to Midori's bed, his head in his hands. Across the bed were Lily, James and Matthias Potter. In the corner was Severus Snape", who was brooding over the fact his best potions student was James Potter's son.

"Severus!" exclaimed Manebe. "How could you let his happen? You swore you'd look after him!"

"Manebe-" he started.

But Manabe wasn't listening, he had moved on. "And Shimo? You should have been with him! When you both decided to stay at Hogwarts you promised you'd protect him from his family!"

Shimo hung his head in shame, tears dripping down his face.

"AND YOU!" He yelled pointing at the Potters, "GET OUT! You stay away from him, you hear? The damage you and those fucking Dursleys have done to him! How can you even look at him?"

Shimo stared in amazement at Manebe. He had never heard the monk swear, or yell like this.

Lily sobbed into her hands and James stood up, his face chalk white. "I'm sorry. We had... have no idea what Harry went through. We thought he was dead."

Manebe narrowed his eyes, "His name… is Midori," he said through gritted teeth, "He hasn't been called Harry since he was one. He only knew that was his birth name four years ago when he walked into this place and met you! He never knew anything about his life before he came here! And then he found out! How you abandoned him because his twin was famous! How you never cared, never visited, never called to ask how he was! You're the worst parents ever!'

James was turning red, "We never did anything like that! Why do you people keep insisting that? We never abandoned Harry!"

"You lying piece of-"

"He's not lying," interrupted Shimo.

Manebe turned to him in confusion, "but you said that Vernon Dursley wasn't lying when he said they abandoned him! You've got that letter! In her," he pointed at Lily, "handwriting. How can they be saying two different things and both be telling the truth."

"What letter?" asked Lily in a teary voice.

"When Midori first saw Mr Potter he saw the resemblance," explained Shimo, "He asked me to go ask the Dursleys. I only found Vernon Dursley in the house. He told me truthfully that Mrs Potter had left Midori with them. He gave me the note she left. It was in her handwriting, I know, I've seen it on enough tests."

James looked at Lily with a shocked expression. Lily gasped, "James you can't actually think I left him with her!" she exclaimed. "I would never! James, no!"

"She's telling the truth," said Shimo sadly, "I guess this mystery isn't over. Look," he leant forward and stared at the Potters, "I'm really sorry for just accusing you, Potters. Midori means a lot to me and I just reacted."

"You're an idiot," moaned a painfully voice.

They all spun around t see Midori sitting up, wincing.

"Midori!" yelled Shimo, Manebe and Matt.

"Harry!" yelled James and Lily.

"Hey," he said grinning, "I feel I just got run over by a herd of hippogriffs."

"Try centaurs," said Shimo smiling, "Seppen brought you back."

"I knew she was good for something," he chuckled. He turned to Matt, "How's your arm?"

Matt jumped in surprise. "Yeah better!" he raised it to show Midori the stitches.

"And how are you?" Midori asked with concern. "You did get kidnapped… are you handling it okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," whispered Matt. No one had asked him how he felt yet. Everyone was kind of wrapped up in Harry's return.

Midori smiled and then stopped suddenly, realising who was in the room. Tears threatened to overflow as he looked at his parents.

'I'm really tired," he said suddenly, "Do you all mind leaving?"

"Harry…" said James.

"My name's Midori," he said with sudden vengeance, "And I have nothing to say to you Professor Potter. Please let me sleep."

They all vacated the room and Midori was left to listen to the beetle on the windowsill.

-  
THE REAL BOY-WHO-LIVED RETURNS FROM THE DEAD By Rita Skeeter

The Triwizard Tournament Final Challenge brought many different surprises. First Matthias Potter, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, was kidnapped by rouge Death Eaters, but then upon his return he began claiming You-Know-Who was alive. Minister Fudge has denied these claims and gave a statement to press early this morning. "Matthias Potter is delusional after watching a tragic accidental death in the maze," said Fudge, "He had conjured this… fake story to deal with the loss."

But even more astonishing was the news this reporter overheard. It seems that Harry Potter, who was assumed dead, is still alive and has been attending Hogwarts under the name Midori. Not only that but Matthias Potter is claiming that You-Know-Who told him that Harry is the real Boy-Who-Lived.

Is this part of Matthias' disillusions or did the great Albus Dumbledore get it wrong? This reporter intends to find out.

James slammed the paper down on the table. How had that bloody Rita Skeeter found out about Harry? He couldn't care less about Matt not being the Boy-Who-Lived getting out, although he knew Harry wouldn't like it.

He yawned. He'd been up all night watching them interrogate Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore was mysteriously absent for which James was grateful. It was obvious the old wizard had had something to do with Harry's disappearance and James didn't trust himself not to kill him.

And there was Harry himself who was refusing to talk to anyone. He hadn't let anyone explain that the Potters hadn't abandoned him, it was causing Lily a lot of stress. She had stationed herself outside the hospital room in case he miraculously wanted to speak to her.

-

Midori groaned and rolled over to avoid the light. He'd slept horribly, his dreams filled with images of Lily Potter leaving him on a doorstep and running away laughing. She had come round repeatedly and each time he'd told he to please leave. He didn't understand why, after all these years, she wanted to see him.

He also couldn't understand why Manebe and Shimo kept letting her come round. They hated the Potters for what they had done and Shimo had never understood why Midori stayed around them.

He sat up and suddenly realised he wasn't alone. There was a young red haired girl sitting up the bed next to him.

"Miss Ginny," he said kindly, "Good morning. I haven't seen you for many years. Where did you go?"

She looked at him funny, "Who are you? You kind of look like Professor Potter, are you related?"

Midori mentally slapped himself as he remembered he wasn't wearing his glasses and he hadn't taken his potion. He sighed and decided to hell with it, tell the truth for once. "Yes you know me. I'm Midori, in your brother's year."

"Then why do you look like Professor Potter?"

"Good question," he said. What was one more lie? "There was an accident. Madam Pomfrey hasn't figured out how to change me back yet." She nodded, completely believing him. "So where have you been? I never see you in the halls."

She sighed, "After my first year I tried to stay unseen. People didn't like me very much because of… you know. I hang out in the library a lot."

He nodded understandingly. He knew what it was like to be unwanted. "So what brings you to the Hospital Wing?"

"My brothers fireworks kind of burnt my arm. I could see the bone so Madam Pomfrey kept me over night."

"Fred and George right?" he asked.

"Yeah."  
"And Ron?"

"And Percy and Charlie and Bill," she said irritably, before blushing, "Sorry. I just don't like it when being recognise me for my brother."

"Sorry," he muttered, realising that now his identity was out he would be recognised as the brother of Matthias Potter.

"It's alright," she said, "What happened to you?"

He would have answered. He really would have if someone hadn't burst into the room in that moment.

Neville Longbottom appeared breathing heavily and was holding a newspaper. Midori felt sick as he noticed the headline.  
THE REAL BOY-WHO-LIVED RETURNS FROM THE DEAD

"Nev let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN?" Neville yelled, "I SHARED WITH YOU HOW MUCH HARRY'S DEATH HURT ME! AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO EXPLAIN THAT NOT ONLY WAS HARRY NOT DEAD, YOU WERE HIM!"

Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway, "Mr Longbottom please don't disrupt-"

Neville ignored her, "How's life with your family?" he spat. "You basking in the glory of being a Potter yet?"

"Neville I'm really sorry," said Midori, "But I couldn't tell anyone! I didn't want them to know. I just wanted to get to know Matt-"

"I was your friend!" Neville roared back, "TWICE! I became your friend twice! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Nev please-"

"FUCK YOU HARRY POTTER! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER, YOU SELF ABSORBED TWAT!"

And with that he stormed out.

Ginny stared at him, "You're Harry Potter?"

He moaned and rolled over, turning his back to her. He didn't want to deal with her right then.


	10. Meet the Family

Three days had passed since the article had been released and Midori refused to speak to anyone except Ginny and Hermione.

The same day Neville had come to see him, Hermione had visited the hospital wing. She was much more understanding about it and seemed willing to keep the friendship going.

Ginny had been released from the Hospital Wing quickly but she came back every morning to visit him. The school year was ending and she was in much need of tutoring for Charms, which Midori excelled at.

Shimo also came but Midori never let him speak. He had realised his friend had been coerced into thinking the Potters were good.

He sighed, he missed his friend and it made him miserable to think of him as the enemy.

There was a knock at the door and Midori got the shock of a lifetime.

Kashi was standing in the doorway.

"KASHI!" he exclaimed happily.

"Konichiwa Midori chan!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in Japanese.

"Shimo contacted me."

His face hardened, "Did he ask you to convince me that the Potters are good after all? That they had a really, really good reason to abandon me?"

She pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. "Midori they didn't abandon you."

"But… but Shimo talk to Vernon Dursley!" he spluttered, "And he said it all truthfully… and the note!"

She shook her head, "Forgery, it was proven two days ago, that's what Shimo kept coming round for. He wasn't going to believe them without proof even if his gift said they were telling the truth. They really did think you were dead."

"I don't care," he lied, "I just want to go home and start teaching again. I don't know why I ever stayed here."

Kashi avoided looking him in the eye, "You can't… yesterday James Potter went to court against Manebe and got custody of you. Mane-kun never stood a chance."

There was silence as he processed this news. Suddenly Kashi leant forward violently, gasping. Midori's power was filling the room at an alarming rate. It felt like he was trying to crush her.

"Mi… do… stop!" he managed to choke out.

"Oh," he said and gained control of his emotions.

-

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office gnawing his fingernails. James Potter was getting suspicious after the Slytherin boy had told him he was lying. How could James believe the brat over him?

All his plans were falling apart? How did he make such a mistake 14 years ago? Harry Potter had a scar too, why had he automatically disregarded him? He couldn't even remember now.

He needed to fix this; he needed the real chosen one in his pocket.

Nothing would stop him from getting his well deserved glory for the death or Lord Voldermort.

-

Midori lay on a bed in a room, in a house, in a country and none of them were his. HOW DID HE GET STUCK HERE? Stupid James Potter and his stupid connections.

"Harry?" speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Professor Potter," he said calmly, "I must remind you my name is Midori."

James looked hurt. "Ha-Midori please call my Dad."

Midori closed his eyes and counted to five, "Professor Potter I have never in my entire life called anyone dad."

"Not true," whispered James.

"What?" he snapped.

"That's not true. Your first word was Dad, at nine months, so soon. None of that Dada crap, just Dad. You were walking by eleven months and had already learnt everyone's names. You were a smart kid, still are."

Midori rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Did you want something?"

"Uh yeah…" he said awkwardly, "I wanted to see how you were. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

Midori pretended to think for a minute, "How about letting me go home to Japan and staying the hell away from me?"

James sighed, "Midori, I know this is hard for you, getting over your hatred for us. But really, we thought you were dead. Please don't treat us like this; we just want to get to know you."

"You've known me for four years. You know me enough," he snapped.

"That was a student/teacher relationship. I'd like to get to know you as my so-" Midori interrupted him.

"Say son at your own peril, Potter," threatened Midori as he stood up, "I am not your son! Your son was Harry Potter the child you gave up on. Listen you may not know this but no body doesn't equal dead. It equals missing, but hey good ol' Dumbledore told you so it had to be true."

James sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way." He walked out and closed the door, leaving Midori alone with all his thoughts.

He was still blaming the Potters. If they hadn't abandoned him, they'd given up on him which was just as bad. And if Lily Potter hadn't been so stubborn about not speaking to her sister they would have found him years ago. Everything was their fault.

There was a tapping at the window and Midori looked up to see a black owl outside. He opened the window and it hopped onto his lap and dropped a letter. With a quick hoot it flew away.  
Midori

4 Griffins Lane

London

Dear Midori,

Hello how are you? Manebe here.

And Shimo.

And Kashi and Mangetsu.

Yes everyone's here. Except you but we're working on that. I spoke to the Wizengamot yesterday and they told me we didn't have much of a case but we will push through.

Translation: The Potter are too important to piss off.

Don't dampen his spirits Shimo. We'll be able to get him home.

Excuse me for being realistic. Midori wouldn't want you to lie to him. I say we bust him out and 'go on the lamb' as the westerners say.

Great idea except they have tracking spells and Midori's really important to them.

Shut up both of you. Midori, I'm trying, really I am, but the Potters have a lot of influence and no one wants the possible saviour out of the country.

Don't lose hope; we'll talk to you soon. – Manebe.

I'll bust you out soon – Shimo.

We miss you heaps! Good luck – Kashi and Mangetsu.

(A/N: Word has been messing up when I upload documents onto fan fiction so Bold, Italics and Underline sometimes don't show up. Hopefully it works today but if it doesn't I hope you can all figure out who wrote what in the letter by yourselves)

Midori felt a tear drip down his face. Someone knocked at the door and he quickly wiped his face and shoved the letter under his pillow.

"Yeah what?" he called out rudely, thinking it was James again.

Matt opened the door. Midori was surprised; he hadn't seen Matt since he'd woken up in the hospital wing. He'd assumed Matt was angry like Neville.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked nervously.

"Honestly? I'm down right pissed," he said.

Matt nodded as if he expected it. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me."

Midori laughed at the irony. "I have no problem with you Matt, just your parents. I figured you were mad with me for lying."

Matt shook his head. "I was at first but… I don't know. Your friend told me you stayed to get to know me. Why?"

He shrugged, "I had a twin I couldn't remember. Just because our parents aren't my favourite people doesn't mean I didn't want to know my brother."

"Thanks," smiled Matt, "I'll talk to Dad, try and get him to let you go back to Japan… but he can be really stubborn sometimes."

Midori blinked. Why would Matt help him get away from his family? "Why are you helping me?"

"You're my brother," he said simply, "And you're miserable here, but promise me something. If you go back to Japan, will you still come back to Hogwarts next year?"

He thought for a minute. He wasn't sure, the Potters and their friends would be there but still…

"Okay," he said. "Deal," he held out his hand.

Matt shook the hand and headed for the door. He paused for a second.

"It's god to have you back," he said.


	11. You Can't Hide the Past

Dinner at the Potter that night was… tense.

James was mad at Matt for even suggesting that he give up Midori. Matt was mad at James for not even considering it and blowing him off. Lily was mad at James for not making more of an effort to talk to Midori and Midori was mad at Lily and James for, well, everything.

Like I said, tense.

"Harry how's your dinner?" asked Lily gladly.

Midori looked up at her glaring. What sort of stupid question was that? She made it and she was eating it, it was the exact same dinner so she should know how it was. Besides he wasn't going to answer if she wouldn't call him by his name.

He looked back down at his plate and returned to poking the food, trying to decide whether they'd put any potion in it.

"Harry answer your mother," snapped James. Midori ignored him and, having decided there was nothing added to his food, ate a fork full of mashed potato.

Matt sighed, "Midori do you like the food?"

Finally.

Midori looked up and smiled at Matt. "Yes it is very nice."

James turned red, "Why are you ignoring us?"

"I am not ignoring you Professor Potter," said Midori calmly, still not looking up, "You weren't speaking to me, so I didn't answer."

"Not speaking to you?" yelled James, "I was definitely speaking to you!"

Midori finally looked up and stared coldly at James. "No, you were speaking to someone called Harry. Although I can't see anyone else here, do you need your head checked out?"

James growled and was about to retort when Lily kicked him under the table. "Behave both of you," she snapped.

He was about to argue when the fire flared up in green flames. A man's head appeared in the flames.

"James?"

"Kingsley!" said James happily, all previous anger gone.

"Who's that?" Midori whispered at Matt.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," he whispered back. "He's the Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry. Dad use to work for him before he went to Hogwarts to teach."

James and Kingsley were whispering urgently and the boys were unable to hear anything. After a while James stood up and Kingsley Shacklebolt's head disappeared.

James looked at his family, misery plastered on his face. "Albus Dumbledore was taken in for questioning under Veritaserum last night. This morning he was formally charged with the kidnapping of Harry Potter."

-

Dumbledore sat in his cell in Azkaban cursing the day he ever announced Matthias Potter as the Chosen One.

A Dementor swept passed his door and he took a shuddering gasp.

"Albus stop with this! You have to look after Ariana!"

"Buzz off Abe, Al and I are going to do great things for wizards! Soon Muggles will be the ones hiding not us!"

"Ally? Would you read me a story?"

"Go back inside Ari!"

"But I WANT a story!"

"Ari go away."

"Don't talk to her like that. Flagrate!"

The Dementor passed and so did Dumbledore's painful memory. He was getting out of here if it was the last thing he did! He just had to figure out how.

-

"I can't believe this," said Lily again.

She and James sat at the table. They had sent the boys to bed, much to Midori's irritation. "I know," whispered James. "How could he? We trusted him, why didn't we see it?"

Lily reached over and took her husband's hand. "We can't blame ourselves."

"Why not? Harry does, he blames us."

Lily had no answer to that, she just let go of James and sobbed into her hands.

Sometimes the damage is done and there's nothing anyone can do to fix it.

-

Shimo was livid, Kashi had locked him in his room after he had tried to floo to England to rescue Midori.

He didn't give a shit that the Potters were innocent after all, Midori hated them and he was sure that it was causing him a great amount of pain to be around them. They wouldn't understand how to look after him either.

They couldn't know that they had to avoid saying things like freak, or calling him boy. They had no way of knowing Midori's fear of whips and fire pokers. Or that the sight of anyone getting burnt sent him into a panic attack.

The Potters knew nothing about Midori, they only knew Harry Potter, they needed to know that Harry Potter died the night he began his new life.

His eyes flicked to the corner where a pensive stood. Midori always left it with Shimo. He said that if it was in his room he might look at the memories.

Shimo picked up his staff and tapped the pensive once, immediately it shrunk until it fit into his palm.

After quickly scrawling a note he whistled softly and Seppen appeared at his side. He knelt down and tied both note and the tiny pensive to her collar. "Take these to Lily and James Potter okay?"

She licked his face in response and ran out the room. Shimo fell back on his bottom and wondered was he doing the right thing?

-

The sobbing had gone on long enough, James decided. He needed to say something to comfort her.

He opened his mouth, "Lil- ARGHH!" something furry knocked against his leg and he jumped up. He looked down and saw a grey wolf look up his him, her head cocked to the side. He recognised her as the Slytherin kid's wolf, Sadie or something like that.

She brushed his leg with her collar and James noticed that something was tied to it. He leant down and untied it.

Sadie licked his hands and ran off, disappearing when she hit the wall.

It was a letter marked Mr and Mrs Potter and a… toy pensive?

Mr and Mrs Potter,

Tap the pensive once with your wand to make it grow to normal size. It contains Midori's memories of the Dursleys. Watch them so you can understand him better.

Shimo.

PS I you can don't tell Midori I gave you this.

"What is it?" Lily's voice cracked.

"A letter from Harry's Slytherin friend," he held up the mini pensive, "This has all of Harry's memories in it… of his life with the Dursleys."

A stricken look crossed Lily's face, "Do we…" she gulped, "Do we look at them?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "It's an invasion of Harry's privacy but it might let us understand him better." He placed the pensive on the floor and tapped it with his wand. It enlarged to the proper size.

They stared at it in silence and then suddenly Lily moved forwards, "I have to know," she said before she dunked her head into the swirling memories. James sighed and dipped his hand into the pensive and felt himself being pulled inside.

He looked around. He was in the cleanest house he had ever seen, it was worst than Sirius' parents.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"My sister's old house." He turned and found Lily standing next to him her eyes transfixed on the scene before them.

A two year old Harry lay in front of them, his clothes were way too big for him and the glass in his round glasses were broken. And he was bleeding.

Vernon Dursley stood above him, kicking at his stomach. Harry groaned and vomited all of Vernon's shoes, which enraged him even more. He lifted the boy up and threw him against the wall.

"Get back into the shed, Freak!" he screamed, "And never fuck up my dinner again!"

He stormed off and Harry picked himself up and walked out the door to the shed.

The scene changed.

Three-year-old Harry stood on a chair, next to the stove. He was making eggs. The Dursleys sat at the table. Vernon was reading the paper and Petunia was fussing over a fat boy.

"My Dudders is such a handsome boy," she cooed. She snapped up and glared at Harry. 'If you so much as burn an inch of those Boy, you'll be on the streets. I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's first day of school."

Harry nodded and shovelled the eggs onto a plate. He hopped off the chair and placed the plate in front of Dudley.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked in a tiny voice. "Am I going to school today?"

Petunia looked down at the little boy with disgust on her face. "Unfortunately," she said disdainfully, "You have to or the neighbours will talk. Now listen up Boy, while you are outside this house you will not talk of what you do here. You won't speak of Vernon's cures. They won't understand. At that school your name is Eugene Evans but that is not your name you here me?" she slapped him in the face, "You aren't worthy of a name. You remember that!"

James stared in shock at his sister-in-law. He'd known she hated magic but this was… And he couldn't do anything about it. Every fibre in his body was yelling at him to hit her, to yell and scream, to make her suffer like she was making Harry suffer. But he couldn't, it had already happened.

Lily wasn't that rational. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed, "HOW COULD YOU!" she punched at Petunia and her fist went straight through. Again and again she tried to hit Petunia and failed until James wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't do anything Lily," he whispered, "It a memory. It's already happened."

She fell to the floor and James sunk down with her.

They sat on the floor and watched memory after memory, injury after injury, insult after insult, until the final and worst of Harry's memories of the Dursleys.

"Boy! Boy! Get inside now!" screamed Petunia from inside the house. Harry was outside weeding.  
He quickly scrabbled up and ran as fast as he could to answer his aunt's call. He stopped right in front of her and was given a slap around the face for his troubles. Lily gasped at the sound.

"You're too slow," she snapped. "Your uncle wants to see you in his office. Go! Now!" He quickly turned around to run to his uncle's office when something hard collided with his head.

His aunt had hit him with the frying pan.

Tears fell down James' face and he held onto Lily hand tightly.

"It's ok," he whispered.

Harry turned around and asked, "Forgive me Aunt. What is wrong?"

She glared at him down her horse like face. "You didn't dismiss yourself!" she yelled.

Harry fell to his knees and rested his on the floor in a grovelling position. James' growled at the sight of his son grovelling to anyone.

"Forgive me kind Aunt. I will now, with your permission, leave to attend to Uncle," he said.

"You may go," she said stiffly.

"Thank you very much," said Harry as he got up off the floor and sprinted to his Uncle's office. James and Lily quickly got up off the floor and ran after him.

He knocked timidly on the door. "Uncle Vernon? It's Boy. May I please enter?"

"GET INSIDE YOU FREAK!" roared Vernon Dursley from inside.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. James and Lily scuttled into the corner and trembled in fear, wondering what Vernon had in store today as one of his 'cures'.

"Kneel Boy," commanded Vernon.

Harry did as he was asked.

Vernon held up a long black rope. "Do you know what this is Boy?" he spat.

Lily grabbed James hand. "Oh Merlin is that-?"

James gulped and nodded.

Harry shook his head, "No sir."

Vernon grinned evilly, "This is a whip. They promised me it would beat the freakiness out of you."

Harry nodded excitedly. "Oh Uncle Vernon! Please! Use it on me! I don't want to be a freak!"

James couldn't handle this, he couldn't. He turned and faced the wall. He wouldn't look, he wouldn't

"Lay down," Vernon barked. "And take off your shirt."

Harry did as he was asked. James heard Lily gasp and looked briefly out of the corner of his eye. At first glance it would seem that Harry's entire back was purple but really it was just many individual bruises locked together and there was the odd cut that was still bleeding.

The first lash came before James could look away again. Harry gasped.

"Quiet Boy!" roared Vernon.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Blood was dripping down Harry's back and his face was contorted in pain. It seemed like an age before the whippings stopped.

Vernon grunted irritated. "It hasn't worked," he grumbled, very sure of his words. James gritted his teeth. Of course it hadn't worked. There was nothing to fix!

Vernon glanced around the room looking for another method and his eyes settled on the fire. He pulled the red-hot poker out and stepped towards Harry.

Harry was still lying on the ground, unaware of his uncles knew plan. James stepped forward. "No!" he screamed.

Then without any warning Vernon placed the poker down onto Harry's back.

He screamed in agony but stopped soon after.

James flung himself onto Vernon's back, trying to pull him off his son. But he just fell straight through, uselessly.

Vernon threw the poker aside his eyes furious.

He brought his fists down on Harry, madness glinting in his eyes. He kicked and slammed, pushed and pulled. And at the same time James threw himself at the man, trying to stop him, trying to save Harry even though he knew he couldn't.

Vernon slammed Harry's head against the brick walls and all the while Harry made no sound.

"Stop him Harry!" James cried, "Stand up for yourself! STOP HIM!"

There was a pop and brought his fists down on nothing

Vernon roared in fury and James and Lily laughed.

Harry had stood up for himself. He'd escaped.

The last memory wasn't Harry's. It was colder and it seemed to be many years into the future.

Vernon was fatter, James noted with glee, and he was alone. The fat-man shivered.

"Vernon Dursley," a chilly voice whispered through the house causing James and Lily to jump. "Vernon, Vernon. Little murderer, killed little Harry Potter didn't you?"

"Who's there?" roared Vernon.

"Ever heard of karma Verny? You beat a little boy you bastard. You killed him! MURDERER!"

The house rocked with the voice of the voice. The power force was amazing, the voice clearly belong to a powerful witch or wizard. James looked around to find the source of the voice but he couldn't see anyone.

"Go away!" spluttered Vernon, "Outta my house! Before I come after you!"

"Tut tut Vern. Did you make those threats to the Potter boy? What gave you the right to beat him? What gave you the right to take his life?"

"His whore of a mother sold him to us! My ex-wife's freak sister!" screamed Vernon. Lily gasped and James grasped her hand as they listened to the bastard. "Paid us every month to keep the little shit!" he fumbled to open a drawer. He ripped it open and pulled out an envelope. He threw it into thin air where it promptly disappeared. "Take it! Proof! THAT SLUT SOLD THE BASTARD CHILD TO US! Said his brother was the important one! SHE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT!"

A huge burst of wind blasted its way at Vernon Dursley knocking him against the wall. He cracked his head and fell to the ground blood pooling under him.

Good, James thought coldly. He'd seen death before, he'd even killed, being an Auror for nine years forced him to, but he'd never enjoyed it. But watching Vernon Dursley die was an amazing release, knowing that the man who'd hurt his son was dead.

The air rushed around Lily and James and they felt as if they were spinning upwards. Up and out of the pensive.

They collapsed together on the floor and cried and they finally understood why their son hated them so much.


	12. Dreams

"Lucius," hissed Voldermort, "Will you and your's be ready for the raid?"

"Yes my Lord," replied a masked man, "When will you require us?"

"Friday."'

"Yes my Lord."

Midori woke up gasping, his scar on fire. He sighed and got out of bed. Across the room Matt slept on, untroubled.

He opened the door and tip toed down stairs. They were staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix (stupid name), for the summer because, apparently, it had more protective spells on it. Mostly the house creeped Midori out. It was dust and dark and filled with evil objects, oh and the unmoveable portrait of Sirius' scary mother.

The light in the kitchen was on, Midori guessed the meeting was still going. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" called out Lily.

He pushed the door open and said, "Voldermort's planning a raid on Friday. Don't know where, someone called Lucius is in charge of it." And with that he turned and went back to bed.

Lily sighed as Midori left the room. "I hate this," she whispered. James squeezed her hand.

"Me too," he murmured. He looked up at Mad-Eye Moody, the real one this time, "Alastor, we have to stop using him as an information desk. He's a child, not a spy."

Moody glared at him, "We are at war Potter!" he barked, "And with Dumbledore in jail we don't have the man Voldermort fears most so we need your kid."

"Moody," snapped Molly Weasley, "Children are not weapons! They don't belong in wars. And it causes him physical pain! We should be working to close the bond not open it more."

"As long as the boy can keep Voldermort out of his head, I don't give two cents whether it hurts him!" he growled, "He's very useful to the cause and that's that. Besides he should be making up for losing us Dumbledore!"

James, Lily and Sirius all jumped to their feet, furious. "That's too far Moody," yelled Sirius. "Dumbledore kidnapped a child! If that's the way the Leader of the Light behaves then he's just the same as Voldermort!"

Mood rose to his feet and glared Sirius down with both equally scary eyes. "Step down boy. I don't condone Dumbledore's decision but the fact is we needed him and now we don't have him." He sighed, "Let's call it an end. Meet again in two days, we'll discuss this raid then."

The sound of chairs scrapping on the floor filled the room as the Order members stood up.

Finally the only ones left were Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

"This can't go on," announced Sirius.

James rolled his nice, "Nice break through Padfoot, everyone knows that." Sirius swatted at James' head. Ignoring him James turned to Lily, a serious look on his face. "Lily-Flower, I think… perhaps… maybe, we should…" he gulped, "," he said really quickly.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed.

"UNGRATEFUL CHILD! SCUM OF THE EARTH! DEFOULING THE BLOOD OF OUR ANCESTORS!" Sirius' mother had woken up.

"That's my que to go," Sirius said gloomily as he ran out of the room to silence the hag. He closed the door to muffle the noise.

James turned back to Lily, "I know he ruined out lives Lily, but he could be the only who can help Ha-Midori." He was getting more use to calling him Midori.

Lily slapped him, "You want to release the man who kidnapped our son and then let him near said son? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"BLOOD TRAITORS! STAINS OF DISHONOUR. HALF–BREEDS. CHILDREN OF FILTH!"

They heard Sirius curse, "I just got her to shut up!"

"Calm down Lily," hushed James, "Have you got a better idea? We have no clue how to break the connection and despite being an evil, manipulative asshole, Dumbledore is a great wizard. He'll be able to help us."

-

Midori slid back into his bed after dropping his new piece of information on the Order. The dreams were getting more and more frequent now as Moody encouraged him, in private away from the carefully eyes of his parents, to open the connections as wide as he could before going to sleep.

"Midori?" asked Matt in a sleepy voice. "Where'd you go?"

"Had another dream. Go back to sleep."

Matt didn't go back to sleep. He sat up in bed. "I guess these dreams mean that you really are the Boy-Who-lived. I mean I never dreamed of You-Know-Who, my scar never hurt."

Midori chuckled, "You don't sound disappointed."

Matt shrugged, "I can be normal now, have a normal life," he grinned, "Hey, maybe now I can get a girlfriend without worrying I'm going to get her killed. But…" he paused, "I am sorry it's your problem now. You never needed to get involved in this…"

"Matt," began Midori, "There's a prophecy, there was no way I could have gotten out of it."

"Mmm," groaned Matt, "Goodnight Midori."

"Goodnight Matt. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

But Matt was already snoring, so he didn't hear.

Which was probably a good thing, he couldn't hold it against Midori when he turned out to be wrong… oh so very wrong.

-

His cell door creaked and Albus Dumbledore opened one eye. He cracked a smile.

"Kingsley, what can I do for you today?"

Kingsley looked at the man he had one admired so much in disgust. He hated to do this, he wanted the man who's kidnapped his friend's son to suffer, but it was necessary.

He pulled out a scroll and read it out in a monotone, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. In light of new evidence you are to be released from Azkaban Prison. You will be confined to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and you will not be returning as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What new evidence?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

Kingsley looked around, making sure no one was around. "There is none Dumbledore," Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Harry Potter, or Midori as he insists on being called, has been having dreams about Lord Voldermort, dreams that have been telling us his plans. But while Alastor wants to maintain the connection the Potters want to break it and they seemed to think you're the only one who can help."

Dumbledore's smile widened. Now he didn't need to bother finding out who the real Boy-Who-Lived was. It was obvious and he'd be right there next to him.

Things were falling back into place.


	13. A Hoard of Rogue Vampire Hunters?

Frustrated Midori threw himself onto his bed. His twin brother, Matt – previously thought of as the Boy-Who-Lived – did the same.

"Why did they think it was a good idea?" wondered Matt.

"No clue," Midori answered. "I guess it made sense to them."

"Mum didn't look happy though," Matt noted, "I'd bet my wand arm it was Dad's idea."

"I don't think so. James seems like a person who holds grudges. Do you really see him getting Dumbledore out of jail?"

"True," agreed Matt, "But he would if he thought Professor Dumbledore could cure you."

"Nothing to cure," snapped Midori, stubbornly. "My dreams are useful, the doesn't matter."

Matt sighed. His brother had inherited more than their father's looks. "Well it matters to Dad. Although, I don't get why he didn't try and fix it himself. That's usually he first move."

"Who knows…"

-

FLASHBACK

"James… has Matthias been having any odd dreams?" asked Dumbledore one day in Matt's second year.

"No. Why?"

Dumbledore leaned back thoughtfully. "I had thought that perhaps once Voldermort became active again in his attempts for immortality, Matt might get visions of him and his plans."

"Wait, you think that my son is going to start seeing into Voldermort's thoughts?!" exploded James.  
"Yes. But do not fear, I can deal with it when it happens."

END FLASHBACK

James bumped his head repeatedly against a wall as he tried to pin point where it all went wrong, trying to figure out when he had been backed into a corner and the only way out was through the man who'd put him there.

-

"This room is yours," Sirius told his mentor stiffly, "You can wander around the house if you like but you cannot enter anyone else's room. You will stay away from Matt and Midori-"

"I was under the impression I was here to help Mister Midori," said Dumbledore.

Sirius glared at him, "You are, but only under supervision. You may not talk to him on any other topic apart from his dreams. You may not leave the house for any reason. What you need with be provided for you."

Dumbledore smiled and, suing the barest amount of magic, made his eyes twinkle welcomely, "Thankyou my boy."

Sirius grunted and left the small bedroom, leaving Dumbledore alone.

"Fawkes," whispered the old wizard, "Fawkes come here."

The phoenix did not appear, he was too busy flying over the Himalayas and enjoying his well-deserved freedom.

-

"Mu-um," whined thirteen-year-old Ginny Weasley, "Can we go now?"

"Ginny," sighed her mother, Molly Weasley, "Calm down. Where's your friend?"

Ginny grinned, "She outside trying to get an interview with one of the gnomes."

Molly gaped at her, "Er… well. Go get her and we'll go. Your brothers are already there?"

"Percy?" Ginny pulled a face. Every since Percy had joined the Order – following in the footsteps of the two eldest Weasley boys Billy and Charlie – as a spy for the Ministry he'd been so self-righteous. Ginny couldn't stand his rants about the 'propaganda-spilling Ministry, hiding the truth from the innocent public.'

"No, Percy has to go to work today. The Minister wants him to go over the Harry Potter files. The boy's Japanese guardian is appealing to regain custody and Fudge is making sure it'll never happen."

Ginny deflated. She didn't want Midori to go back to Japan where she couldn't see him again, but she didn't want him to be miserable stuck in England either.

"Luna!" she yelled out the back door. "We're going!"

A very pretty, but kind of spacey, blonde looked up from where she was talking to a gnome. Her eyes were silvery and had permanent surprised look about them.

Luna Lovegood, Looney to most of the school, pocketed her note pad and skipped happily very to her only friend.

"Oh good," she hummed, "Do you think Midori will let me interview him on his kidnapping by a hoard of rouge Vampire Hunters?"

"Errr, probably not," said Ginny, stifling her giggles at her friend's antics, "But we'll see."

Content with the possibility Luna skipped into the kitchen where Molly awaited the pair.

"Luna," she began in a very parentally tone, "The house is under the Fidelius Charm so you'll have to floo through with me."

"All right Mrs Weasley," Luna chirped and took hold of Molly's hand. Molly took a handful of floo powder and turned back to Ginny. "Straight through after us, Ginevra!"

"Yes mum."

Satisfied Molly threw the powder into the fire and she and Luna stepped in. "Number 12 Grimmuald Place!" she yelled.

They spun for a while, Luna humming the whole time much to Molly's annoyance (it was a very catchy tune and she would have it in her head all day), before stepping out into the Blacks' living room.

"Molly!" yelled James excitedly, "Did you bring them?"

Molly sighed and handed over a tin, "Here you go James, one batch of butterscotch cookies. For the love of Merlin, share them this time."

James clutched the tin to his chest, "Shan't!" he yelled before dashing off through the house yelling, "SIRIUS! I HAVE MOLLY'S COOKIES AND YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!"

Lily appeared at the side of the room, coming out of the kitchen. "Sorry about my husband Molly," she said in despair, "I try to make him behave but…"

Molly chuckled knowingly, "I know dear. I'm always trying to get Arthur to stop playing with his plugs." Behind them the fire roared up and Ginny stepped out of the fire.

"Hey Professor Evans!" she said cheerfully, "Is Midori around?"

"I'm right here!" exclaimed Midori throwing off an invisibility cloak him and Matt, behind her causing her to jump.

"AHH!" she yelled, "Don't do that." She slapped him over the head.

So what we had here, dear readers (apart from the author breaking the fourth wall) was Sirius chasing James all over the house, Mrs Black screaming her head off and Ginny yelling her head off at two twins who were starting to act like her brothers.

But once sentence stopped it all, well except Mrs Black, she wasn't listening.

Just as Sirius and James spend into the room Luna stepped forward smiling at Midori. She extended a hand.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm a reporter for the Quibbler and I would like to interview you about your kidnapping by a hoard of rouge vampire hunters."

The room froze and nothing could be heard except for Mrs Black's deluded ravings. Everyone held their breaths, they knew how sensitive Midori was to his kidnapping and he'd bitten off the head (theoretically of course) of the last reporter who'd asked him about it.

Midori grinned, "Miss Luna, a pleasure to meet you," he shook the extended hand, much to the surprise of everyone observing the scene. "I'm afraid I can't tell you about my kidnapping by rouge vampire hunters. See they placed a spell on me that if I try and tell anyone about it I grew tentacles from my nose and my feet turn to watermelons."

Luna looked intrigued, while the other had to cover their mouths not to laugh.

"Wow!" she gasped, before adopting a serious tone, "I completely understand Mr Potter, I apologise for asking. Of course Vampire Hunters would cover their tracks." She nodded as if to prove her point.

Midori flashed her a grin, before turning to his family and the Weasleys who were all wearing expressions of shock and amusement.

"What's for lunch?"


End file.
